EL HEROE DE LA GUITARRA
by cyberakuma1
Summary: Kick tiene todo lo que desea hasta que de un momento a otro siente que le falta algo y Kendall le dice que sea una estrella del rock pero ya veremos que pasa, lean y comenten. Y ps este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, jeje...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Formando una Banda.

En la ciudad de Melowbrock un chico llamado Kick buttowski, el acróbata más extremo de todos los tiempos, apenas entró al segundo año de la preparatoria y tiene ya 17 años, pero bueno volvamos a la historia, estaba haciendo una de sus acrobacias y se da cuenta de que le falta algo:

Kick: Demonios, algo me falta, pero no se que es lo que me falta, mejor le pregunto a Gunther.

Kick fue a casa de Gunther en la noche para contarle su problema:

Gunther: ¿Qué pasa amigo?  
Kick: Amigo, siento que algo falta en mi vida, tengo todo como el dinero, ser popular y ser acróbata extremo pero no se que más?  
Gunther: Entonces? Creo que estas enamorado digamos que una tal Kendall Perkins?.  
Kick: Si, si estoy enamorado de ella pero quiero impresionarla con algo, no sabes como?  
Gunther: No mi amigo, no se, eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu solo y ps ya me voy a dormir amigo.  
Kick: OK, amigo te veo en la escuela, ya me voy a mi casa, hasta mañana Gunther.  
Gunther: Hasta Mañana, amigo.

Luego, Kick se dirigía a su casa pensando en cómo iba a impresionar a Kendall para después declararle su amor, pero no sabía como.

Kick: Rayos, tengo que pensar cómo hacerlo.

Y así llego a su casa y se fue a dormir luego luego.  
En la mañana siguiente en la Preparatoria de MellowBroock, Kick estaba corriendo a sus clases porque estaba llegando tarde, pero de derrepende choca con alguien que conoce.

Kendall: Ouch, Ten cuidado, Clarence. ¿Por qué no te fijas?  
Kick: Disculpame Kendall, no vi por donde iba, llego tarde a clases, adiós nos vemos en el almuerzo?  
Kendall: Claro que sí.  
Kick: adiós.  
Kendall: Parece que Kick nunca cambiará pero porqué cuando estoy cerca de él mi corazón late a mil por hora? Dios me estoy enamorando de él, pero demonios, llego tarde¡.

Y así llegó el almuerzo y kick estaba desayunando su cereal de Billy stumps con gepardex (a lo mejor sabe rico), cuando de pronto una chica rubia de ojos esmeralda se acercó y se sento con el acróbata:

Kendall: Hola Kick, Puedo sentarme junto a ti?  
Kick: Claro, no hay problema.  
Kendall: Tienes algún problema kick? Como te noto algo vacío o se nota que te falta algo.  
Kick: Bueno si me falta algo, pero no se que es.  
Kendall: Entonces porque no formas una banda de rock para variar?  
Kick: Una banda de rock?  
Kendall: SI, pues si no sabías pues a mí me gusta ser rockera y escuchar la música de rock pesado, como ves?  
Kick: Esta bien, lo voy a intentar ya que se tocar la guitarra como ves?  
Kendall: Muy bien.

De pronto aparece Sam muy apresurada.

Sam: Oye Kendall, vamos a que me ayudes a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas para que no repruebe si?  
Kendall: Esta bien, Esta bien ya voy. Bueno Kick ya me voy y ya sabes lo que me gusta.  
Sam: Adiós Kick.  
Kick: Adiós Kendall y Sam que les vaya bien.

Kick se quedo pensativo en lo que le dijo Kendall (No sería mala Idea Yo Kick Buttowski un rockero chido pero necesito formar una banda y ya se quienes serán).

Después de la escuela Kick reunió a Gunther, Chris, Mouth, Tom y James para hablar.

Gunther: De que quieres hablar amigo?  
Mouth: Si rápido, tengo que hacer algo.  
Chris, Tom y James: Nosotros también.  
Kick: Bueno que les parece si formamos una banda de rock?  
Gunther: Sería genial yo sería el vocalista y tocaría la guitarra.  
Mouth: Yo también toco la guitarra.  
Chris: yo la batería.  
Tom: Yo el Bajo.  
James: Yo también toco la guitarra, pero que vas a ser tu Kick?  
Kick: Pues la Guitarra sobre todo la eléctrica entonces amigos, ¿qué dicen?  
Todos: Aceptamos.  
Kick: Entonces está decidido y la banda se llamará The New Chimichangas, como ven están de acuerdo?  
Todos: SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII.

Y así Kick y sus amigos formaron su banda de rock y empezara una nueva aventura porque van a empezar a practicar y el lugar perfecto para hacer los ensayos va a ser en el garaje de Kick ya que sus padres no están en casa por dos meses así que van a aprovechar ese tiempo para rockear.  
Continuara…..

Bueno Espero que les aya gustado porque es mi primer fic, los personajes de kick buttowski son de sandro cossaro, sam es de la reinanightmare y los otros Chris, Tom y James también son de la reinanightmare, eso creo y de lo demás es mío, como ven?. Comenten


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La canción de bienvenida del 2do año de prepa.

Kick y sus amigos ya estaban en el garaje listos para tocar cualquier canción pero no sabían cual:

Tom: Y cual tocaremos para empezar?

Chris: Es cierto cual empezamos?

Kick: Ay sopas, no lo sé.

Gunther: Ya se cual vamos a tocar y yo seré el que cante.

Mouth: Entonces empecemos y uno y dos y tres:

Y empezaron a tocar la canción: ( watch?v=GcCNcgoyG_0):

Todos: _Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy,_  
_Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy._

Gunther: _I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right,_  
_Move to the music, we can roll all night._  
_Oooh, oooh, slow ride - oooh, oooh ..._

Todos: _Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take i__t easy_  
_Gunther: Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time_  
_Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine_

Gunther: _Woo_

Gunther: _I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right,_  
_Move to the music yea, we can roll all night, yea._  
_Oooh, oooh ..._

Todos: _Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy_

_Gunther: Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time_  
_Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine_

Todos: _(Slow ride, easy, slow ride, sleazy - Slow ride, easy, slow ride, sleazy)_

Gunther: _Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time_  
_Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine_

Todos: _(Slow ride, take it easy - slow ride, take it easy)_  
_Gunther: (Slow down, go down - Slow down, go down)_

Gunther: _Oh come on baby, take a slow ride with me,_  
_Come on baby, take a slow ride._  
_Oh feels good, mmmm, feels so good, I like it yea,_  
_I feel good, oh I feel alright!_

Todos: _You know the rhythm is right - You know the rhythm is right -_  
_We gotta rock all night - We gotta rock all night -_  
_You know the rhythm is right, yeah, we gotta rock all night,_  
_You know the rhythm is right, we gotta rock all night._  
_Whoa, c'mon now_  
_Woo, Yea, Woo, Woa!_

Gunther:_ Elevate me mama - Elevate me mama - Elevate me mama - Elevate me mama._  
_Oww!_  
_Woo!_

Gunther: _Slow ride! Yea!_

Y así termina la canción y todos contentos y felices y estaban celebrando:

Kick: CHIMICHANGA, estuvo INCREIBLE.

James: No puedo creer que nos saliera a la primera, estuvo bien.

Mouth: Fue genial, así se canta gunther.

Gunther: Naaaa, no es nada todos lo hicimos bien.

Chris y Tom: Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Mientras los chicos estaban celebrando no se dieron cuenta de que Kendall, Sam y Valerie estaban espiando cerca del garaje de Kick y no lo podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar:

Sam: No lo puedo creer, esto es lo máximo, acaba de nacer una súper banda en MellowBrook.

Valerie: Es cierto yo me quede boqui-abierta cuando los escuche tocar, Kendall? Me oyes?

Kendall estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho a kick cantar y tocar:

Kendall: O perdón, es que Kick se veía taaaaaannnnn iiiiincreíble.

Valerie: Jaja, te enamoraste por completo de él verdad?

Kendall: Si estoy enamorada de él pero yo no pensé en que kick iba a tomarse en serio de formar una banda de rock.

Sam: porque? Se lo pediste?

Kendall: Así es, ya que Kick se le notaba un pequeño vacío en su vida así que le aconsejé que rockeara o formara una banda de rock para variar pero de verdad lo hizo.

Sam: Aaaaaaahhhh, entonces era por eso?

Kendall: Si.

Valerie: Entonces eso lo veremos mañana porque pasado mañana es la bienvenida y el director esta buscando una banda de rock para que al final del evento toquen una canción de bienvenida pero rockera, como ven?

Kendall: Esto es Fantástico, ya quiero que la banda de Kick toque en la bienvenida de la escuela.

Sam: Eso espero, porque estoy muy emocionada por eso y pues nos vemos después amigas las veo en la escuela.

Kendall y Valerie: Adiós Sam.

Valerie: Yo también me voy Kendall adiós.

Kendall: Adiós Valerie. Bueno yo también me voy a mi casa y espero que toquen en el concierto y haber si kick canta porque sería más emocionante.

Mientras tanto en el garaje de Kick todos estaban celebrando lo genial que fue su primera canción hasta que Mouth interrumpió con una buena noticia:

Mouth: Oigan ya supieron que el director de la preparatoria está buscando una banda de rock que cierre la bienvenida de la escuela pasado mañana? Sería nuestra oportunidad de lucirnos, como ven ustedes?

Todos: Es perfecto.

Kick: Entonces está decidido nos luciremos pasado mañana y luego la gente nos lo agradecerá.

Gunther: Pero qué canción tocaremos?

Tom: No lo se.

James: Ya se cual canción tocaremos, y Kick la va a cantar, como ven?

Kick: Yo? Porque? No se Cantar.

Chris: Vamos Kick, tu cantaste bien no hay problema muchacho.

Kick: Esta bien lo hare, cantare la canción yo solo, como ven?

Mouth: Así se habla Kick y a lo mejor impresionas a una tal chica rubia que te gusta mucho como ves?—Kick se pone rojo cuando piensa en Kendall-

Kick: Esta bien, está bien, vamos a practicar esa canción que dices James.

Gunther: Así se habla Kick, has todo y luego has más.

Después Kick y su banda tuvieron dos días para ensayar y hasta que llegó la gran bienvenida en la preparatoria de MellowBrook porque ese evento había empezado desde las nueve de la mañana y todos estaban divirtiéndose hasta que dieron las 6 de la tarde y el señor director hizo el último anuncio antes de clausurar la bienvenida:

Director: Bueno Alumnos y Alumnas de la preparatoria, espero que se haigan divertido mucho porque vamos a clausurar este maravilloso evento pero antes démosle una bienvenida a una banda de rock que acaba de nacer en esta escuela y su nombre es The New Chimichangas, un aplauso por favor.

Y todos en la escuela estaban aplaudiendo y esperando en el backstage cuando surgió un gran problema:

Kick: ¿Cómo que se les olvidaron sus instrumentos? Tom, James, No me pueden hacer esto, porque?

Los dos: Lo sentimos Kick, pero traemos nuestros saxofones para una emergencia como ves?

Kick: Ay Sopas, bueno de todos modos prepárense, la podemos hacer con esos instrumentos, no se preocupen.

Después se Abre el telón y ya estaban listos para tocar y en los asientos de adelante estaban gritando las chicas como locas especialmente Kendall, Sam y Valerie que estaban apoyándolos:

Kendall: Ustedes pueden muchachos¡

Y así comenzó la canción: ( watch?v=bvCAKna0fNM)

Kick va a cantar solo la canción:

_Get yourself cooler, lay yourself low_  
_coincidental murder, with nothing to show_  
_when the judge's constipation go to his head_  
_and his wife's aggravation, you're soon enough dead_  
_it's the same old story, same old song and dance, my friend_  
_it's the same old story, same old song and dance, my friend._

_Gotcha with the cocaine they found with your gun_  
_no smoothy face laywer to getcha undone_  
_say love ain't the same on the south side of town_  
_you could look, but you ain't gonna find it around_  
_it's the same old story, same old song and dance, my friend_  
_it's the same old story, same old story_  
_same old song and dance._

_Fate comes a-knockin', doors start lockin'_  
_your old time connection, change your direction_  
_ain't gonna change it, can't rearrange it_  
_can't stand the pain when it's all the same to you, my friend._

_When you're low down and dirty, from walkin' the street_  
_with your old hurdy-gurdy, no one to meet_  
_say love ain't the same, on the south side of town_  
_you could look, but you ain't gonna find it around_  
_it's the same old story, same old song and dance, my friend_  
_it's the same old story, same old story_  
_same old song and dance._

Y así termina la canción y Kick con su pose característica y gritando CHIMICHANGA, y toda la escuela aplaudiendo y gritando y más las chicas se desmayaron de la emoción y especialmente Kendall que estaba muy emocionada porque Kick cantó la canción:

Kendall: Creo que lo amo más de la cuenta¡

Continuara….

El personaje de Valerie es de Kibi11Tin.

Slow Right: Es una canción hecha por el Grupo Foghat.

Same old song and dance: Es una Canción de Aerosmith.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La competencia se acerca.

Despues de aquel evento increíble, toda la escuela hablaba sobre la nueva banda de Kick Buttowski horas, horas y horas y más Kendall y sus amigas estaban asombradas:

Sam: Guau, tocaron bien¡ y más Kick que canto excepcional verdad Kendall?...Kendall?...KENDALLLL….

Kendall: Ahh? Que? O lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

Valerie: Estabas pendando en Kick verdad? Porque te pusiste roja, jaja.

Kendall: Ja, ya se, ya se, pero es que Kick es demasiado Increible (Kendall Babeando)…

Sam: Oye ya deja de babear y porque no le dices a Kick lo que sientes?

Kendall: Que? Yo? Oh nononono, porque, este, a lo mejor no le gusto.

Valerie: AAARRRGGGG ya dicelo de una buena vez Kendall me estas sacando de quicio¡

Kendall: Bueno pero no te enojes, ya voy ya, pues.

Y así Kendall fue a buscar a Kick para hablar a solas, mientras tanto en el backstage de la escuela Kick y su banda están hablando lo genial que fue el evento:

Kick: Esto fue de lo más increíble (con su pose característica).

Mouth: Oye y cuando vamos a volver a tocar?

Kick: Pronto Mouth, muy pronto.

Gunther: Ya espero con ansias y tú tom?

Tom: Claro yo espero tocar muy fuerte la batería, como ven?

James: Siempre estas obsesionado con tocar la batería pero eso es nuestra ventaja.

Chris: Jajajaja, es cierto vamos a celebrar tomandonos unos gepardex, como ven?

Todos: De acuerdo.

Todos los demás salieron pero se quedó Kick solo a recoger las demás cosas que le faltaban, cuando de pronto aparece Kendall para saludarlo y querer algo más.

Kendall: Hola Kick.

Kick: Hola Kendall. Que haces aquí?

Kendall: Quería hablar contigo a solas, quiero decirte algo muy importante.

Kick: Claro que me quieres decir? (esta rojo como jitomate).

Kendall: mira, se que somos enemigos pero ya no quiero seguir así, yo quiero estar contigo, que tengamos que salir para no se al cine, al parque, etc, y esto es porque…. Porque….

Kick: K… Kendall….

Y así Kendall se va a acercando a Kick y Kick se va a acercando a Kendall y estuvieron a punto de besarse hasta que alguien los interrumpió y ese era Reynaldo para acabarla.

Reynaldo: Muy bonito Buttowski, quitándome a mi novia eh?

Kendall: Eso no te importa Reynaldo, lo nuestro ya terminó o ya olvidaste que me engañaste con otra he?

FLASH BACK

Kendall estaba caminando y llevaba una bolsa con muchas cosas para hacer un proyecto de ciencias, cuando de pronto ve a Reynaldo sentado en la banca besándose con otra chica (OUCH) y no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo hasta se le cayó toda la bolsa que traía y se dirigió a Reynaldo muy molesta:

Kendall: REYNALDO no puedo creerlo como pudiste hacerme esto?

Reynaldo: Cariño, Kendall esto no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte..

Reynaldo no le dio tiempo de explicarle y recibió una buena cachetada yyyyyyy SSSPLAASSHHH (Sonido de la cachetada) y de pronto Kendall se voltea con la chica y le dice:

Kendall: Tú no te quedas atrás SSSPLAASSHHH (sonido de cachetada), para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega y Reynaldo LO NUESTRO TERMINO, TE ODIOOOOOO…

Y así Kendall se fue llorando a su casa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Reynaldo: Si no me lo recuerdes y después de eso Kick vino y me aplico una Garra Infernal (Chokeslam) y me dejó adolorido.

FLASH BACK

Kick vio a Kendall corriendo hacia el llorando..

Kick: ¿Qué tienes Kendall porque lloras?

Kendall aun con lagrimas: Reynaldo me engaño, lo odio de verdad lo odio.

Kick al ver esto se enfadó y decide ir con Reynaldo que estaba en el parque y después lo levanta, lo agarra del cuello y le aplica una Garra Infernal (Chokeslam) y Kick Dice: Para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres, eres un grandísimo idiota Reynaldo, un sujeto como tú no merece tener el cariño de Kendall. Y así se fue molesto y Yendo hacia Kendall:

Kick: Estas bien?

Kendall: Si Gracias, me siento mejor.

Kick: Te invito un helado o quieres beber una gepardex.

Kendall: Un helado estaría bien, muchas gracias Kick (Abrazando a Kick)

Kick: De, De nada Kendall, Cuando Quieras (Se puso rojo).

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kick: Te lo merecías por idiota sabes?

Reynaldo: No necesito tus sermones, pero eso es otro asunto a lo que yo vengo es a retarte a una competencia de bandas para ver quién toca mejor.

Kick: JAJAJAJA en serio? Pero no te he visto tocar ningún instrumento musical, no me hagas reír.

Reynaldo: Deja de reírte Buttowski, Yo se tocar la guitarra y yo te reto mañana tu banda contra mi banda, como la ves, en ese tiempo vamos a tocar 5 canciones y serán calificadas por los mejores maestros de la escuela que te parece trato?

Kick: Trato hecho.

Reynaldo: No puedo esperar a humillarte frente toda la escuela Buttowski JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Kick: Ni lo sueñes Reynaldo, vas a tragar mi polvo cuando te venza Reynaldo.

Reynaldo: Eso lo veremos mañana, asi que prepárate Buttowski WAA hahahahaha. Y Adiós Kendall.

Kendall: Vete de aquí y adiós..

Reynaldo se va con cara maléfica y Kendall le pregunta a Kick:

Kendall: Estas seguro de esto Kick porque Reynaldo es muy bueno tocando la guitarra.

Kick: Si estoy seguro, le voy a ganar.

De repente llega Gunther y sus amigos.

Gunther: Qué pasa Kick, te estuvimos esperando para ir a celebrar paso algo?

Kick: Si Reynaldo nos reto a una batalla de bandas mañana en la hora de descanso como ven?

Mouth: Y entonces qué hiciste, aceptaste el reto?

Kick: Claro que sí.

Tom: Estas loco? Y que canciones vamos a tocar?

Gunther: Todo está bajo control aquí traigo 5 canciones que les gustaran.

James: Estas Canciones están geniales Gunther como las escribiste.

Gunther: Pues las escribí cuando estaba enfadado, como ves?

Chris: Están Geniales.

Kick: Entonces está decidido ay que ensayar pero ya, todos al garaje.

Todos: SIIIIII.

Pero antes de que Kick caminara Kendall lo agarra y lo besa y Kick abrió los ojos pero de alegría y con la cara roja:

Kick: Guau Kendall, que fue eso?

Kendall: Que más fue, un beso, para que te de suerte.

Kick: Ay sopas, gracias jeje.

Gunther: Vamos Kick a ensayar.

Kendall: Adios Kick, Buena suerte mañana.

Kick: Gracias.

Y así Kick y su banda se fueron a ensayar casi toda la noche para ganarle a Reynaldo y su banda.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La batalla de las bandas Parte 1.

Después de ensayar muy duro Kick y su banda ya están listos para rockear, ya estaban en la escuela y después de unas clases aburridas llego el receso y Kick y los demás ya estaban detrás del escenario:

Kick: Bueno chicos llegó la hora de demostrarle a Reynaldo quien rockea mejor.

Todos: Si

Pero de Pronto llega Reynaldo con su banda osea el niño gordo y la niña pecosa y otro chavo.

Reynaldo: Listo para perder Buttowski?

Kick: No lo creo, en tus sueños genio.

Reynaldo: No lo creo, niño y para demostrarte lo bueno que soy tocando la guitarra, yo seré primero en empezar, jajajajajajaja, buena suerte buttowski porque la necesitarás, jajajajajaja.

Kick: Ya lo veremos (Con cara de enfado).

Mientras tanto todo el escenario estaba completo muy lleno de estudiantes hasta maestros e intendentes había y lo más importante es que Kendall, Sam y Valerie estaban allí:

Sam: Guau ya van a empezar la guerra de bandas, estoy muy emocionada.

Valerie: Ya se, va a ser genial, no lo crees Kendall?

Kendall: Si y espero que gane Kick o por dios quiero que Kick gane.

Sam: Ya tranquilízate Kendall, ya va a empezar.

De pronto llega otra chica que se sienta a lado de Kendall y es Jackie:

Jackie: Hola chicas como han estado?

Las tres chicas: Bien aquí emocionadas.

Valerie: Hasta que por fin llegas, donde habías estado? Tu novio Gunther va a tocar.

Jackie: Ya se, ya se, es que tuve muchos exámenes y si los pase y ahora estoy aquí y ya va a comenzar.

De pronto el director hace un anuncio importante.

Director: Estimados alumnos antes de que inicie esta batalla musical solo quiero avisarles que no tenemos clases hasta el lunes y como hoy es jueves no hay problema si esta competencia sigue hasta mañana, bueno eso es todo y que empiece la batalla y demosle un aplauso al primer grupo llamado los genios del mal un aplauso…

Todos aplaudiendo porque era el grupo de Reynaldo que ya va a tocar:

Reynaldo: Muy bien todos Estamos listos para rockea 3: ( watch?v=Ijk4j-r7qPA&ob=av2e)

Esta canción la va a cantar Reynaldo:

_So if you're lonely  
you know i'm here waiting for you  
i'm just a crosshair  
i'm just a shot away from you  
and if you leave here  
you leave me broken, shattered, i lie  
i'm just a crosshair  
i'm just a shot, then we can die  
I know i won't be leaving here with you._

I say don't you know  
you say you don't know  
i say... take me out!  
I say you don't show  
don't move, time is slow  
_i say... take me out!  
I say you don't know  
you say you don't know  
i say... take me out!  
If i move, this could die  
if eyes move this could die  
i want you... to take me out!_

_I know i won't be leaving here (with you)  
i know i won't be leaving here  
i know i won't be leaving here (with you)  
i know i won't be leaving here with you._

_I say don't you know  
you say you don't know  
i say...take me out  
If i wait, this could die  
if i wane, this could die  
i want you...to take me out  
If i move, this could die  
if eyes move, this could die  
come on...take me out._

_I know i won't be leaving here (with you)  
i know i won't be leaving here  
i know i won't be leaving here (with you)  
i know i won't be leaving here with you._

Y termina la canción y todo el mundo aplaude y mientras Reynaldo y su banda se retiran Kick y su banda esta listo para rockear ya en el scenario y Kick le dice al publico:

Kick: Hola MellowBrook somos los The New Chimichangas están listos para rockear?

Todo mundo: SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII

Kick: Entonces dic ( watch?v=47xGfF2wlDE)

Solo la Canta Kick:

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain_

_Gone insane, but the memory remains_

_Heavy rings on fingers wave_

_Another star denies the grave_

_See the nowhere crowd _

_cry the nowhere tears of honor_

_Like twisted vines that grow_

_Hide and swallow mansions whole_

_And dim the light of an already_

_faded prima donna_

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_But the memory remains_

_Heavy rings hold cigarettes_

_Up to lips that time forgets_

_While the Hollywood sun _

_sets behind your back_

_And can't the band play on_

_Just listen, they play my song_

_Ash to ash, dust to dust_

_Fade to black_

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_Dance little tin goddess_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalala._

_Drift away, fade away_

_Little tin goddess_

_Ash to ash, dust to dust_

_Fade to black_

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_But the memory remains_

_Ash to ash, dust to dust_

_Fade to black, the memories remain, yeah_

_To this faded prima donna_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Dance little tin goddess dance_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalala._

_(Say yes - at least say hello)X2_

_Lalala la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a…_

Y asi termina la canción todo el mundo gritando de la emoción y chiflando y las chicas de enfrente se desmayaban una a la vez mientras que Kendall y las demás chicas entran en el backstage y Kendall abraza a Kick:

Kendall: Kick estuviste maravilloso cantas muy bien.

Kick: Gracias, jeje.

Sam: Chicos tocan estupendo y sigan así para que puedan vencer a Reynaldo.

Jackie: No tocas nada mal Gunther.

Gunther: Gracias y como has estado?

Jackie: Pues bien aquí viéndote rockear.

Pero de pronto aparece Reynaldo aparece interrumpiéndolos:

Reynaldo: Tuviste suerte en este round pero en el segundo perderas, jajajaja.

Kick: Ya cállate y ve a tocar tu cancioncita de tercera.

Reynaldo: Ya veras Buttowski.

Reynaldo y su banda ya están listos para el segundo round y empiezan a tocar y va a cantar Reynaldo Otra vez ( watch?v=cKyG1dRoDlA&ob=av2e)

_You take your white finger  
slide the nail under the top and bottom buttons of my blazer  
relax the fraying wool, slacken ties  
and i'm not to look at you in the shoe, but the eyes, find the eyes._

_Find me and follow me through corridors, refectories and files  
you must follow me, leave this academic factory  
you will find me in the matinee  
the dark of the matinee  
it's better in the matinee  
the dark of the matinee is mine  
yes it's mine._

_I time every journey to bump into you, accidentally  
i charm you and tell you of the boys i hate  
all the girls i hate  
all the words i hate  
all the clothes i hate  
how i'll never be anything i hate  
you smile, mention something that you like  
how you'd have a happy life if you did the things you like._

_Find me and follow me through corridors, refectories and files  
you must follow me, leave this academic factory  
you will find me in the matinee  
the dark of the matinee  
it's better in the matinee  
the dark of the matinee is mine  
yes it's mine._

_So i'm on bbc2 now, telling terry wogan how i made it and  
what i made is unclear, but his deference is and his laughter is  
my words and smile are so easy now  
yes, it's easy now  
yes, it's easy now._

_Find me and follow me through corridors, refectories and files  
you must follow me, leave this academic factory  
you will find me in the matinee  
the dark of the matinee  
it's better in the matinee  
the dark of the matinee is mine  
yes it's mine._

Y así termina otra canción la gente se ovaciona y gritando y Reynaldo se dirige a Kick:

Reynaldo: Para que aprendas a no esforzarte Buttowski, Jajajajaja.

Kick: Como lo odio. Pero aarrggg tengo la garganta seca, Kendall me traes un vaso de agua de está en la mesa de alla por favor?

Kendall: Si claro Kick ahorita te lo traigo, esperame.

Pero lo que no sabía es que antes de que llegara Kendall a la mesa Reynaldo hecha una sustancia extraña en el vaso de agua y no se da cuenta:

Reynaldo: Ahora si perderas Buttowski, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. La victoria es mia (Pero que tramposo es verdad?).

Kendall le da el vaso de agua a Kick y este se lo toma, después Kick empezó a afinar la voz y sorpresa:

Kick: Mi voz que le pasó a mi voz, está más ronca de lo usual es como si me doliera la garganta ahora no podré cantar¡

Mouth: Qué, pero como? A lo mejor fue sabotaje.

Kendall agarro el vaso de agua que tomo kick y la probó y luego la escupió y vió que si tenía algo esa agua:

Kendall: Es cierto le hecharon algo en el agua a lo mejor fue Reynaldo, AARRRGGGGG ese Reynaldo me las va a pagar, pero Kick la detiene:

Kick: Espera Kendall, tengo una idea para vencer a Reynaldo en su propio juego usare mi voz cambiada para cantar una canción que conozco.

Tom: A si? Y cual es?

Kick: Ya lo verán cuando lo toquemos en el escenario, prepárense es nuestro turno.

Gunther: Pero Kick estas bien?

Kick: Gunther estoy bien ahora vamos a Rockear.

Y así se empezó la siguiente canción y la canta Kick aunque su voz este cambiada: ( watch?v=VQzsK4FAnx0)

_It's time to play the game...  
time to play the game! hahaha _

_It's all about the game and how you play it.  
all about control and if you can take it.  
all about your debt and if you can pay it.  
it's all about pain and who's gonna make it. _

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me.  
i am control, no way you can change me.  
i am heavy debt, no way you can pay me.  
i am the pain and i know you can't take me. _

_Look over your shoulder, ready to run.  
like a good little bitch, from a smokin gun.  
i am the game and i make the rules.  
so move on out here and die like a fool. _

_Try to figure out what my moods gonna be.  
come on over sucker, why don't you ask me?  
don't you forget that the price you can pay  
cause i am the game and i want to play... _

_It's time to play the game...hahaha  
_

_It's all about the game and how you play it.  
it's all about control and if you can take it.  
it's all about your debt and if you can pay it.  
it's all about pain and who's gonna make it. _

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me.  
i am control, there's no way you can change me.  
i am your debt, and you know you can't pay me.  
i am your pain and i know you can't take me. _

_Play the game  
your gonna be the same  
your gonna change your name  
your gonna die in flames  
Hahaha  
Time to play the game! _

_it's time to play the game...  
it's time to play the game...  
it's time to play the game...  
__time to play the game! Hahaha._

Y así termina la canción, la gente no lo podía creer tocaron excepcioalmente todos ovacionando al grupo de Kick y aplaudiendo además, y la gente quería más y más y el grupo de Kick entra en el Back Stage:

Gunther: Kick te encuentras bien?

Kick: Si estoy bien aunque un poco seco denme agua por favor.

Sam: Aquí tienes Kick toma un poco de mi agua, haz gárgaras y escupe.

Y así Kick le hizo caso a Sam y funciona.

Kick: Guau, gracias Sam me siento mejor, Chimichanga.

Valerie: Pero la pregunta es porque Reynaldo quiere hacer trampa?

James: No lo sé a lo mejor es por algo que le hizo Kick en el pasado o algo.

Kick: Jaja nadamas trata de vengarse de mi es todo, pero bueno mi voz regresó a la normalidad.

Kendall: Bueno al menos pasaron al tercer round y seguro que vas a estar bien Kick?

Kick: Si Kendall estoy bien listo para Rockear.

Pero de pronto aparece Reynaldo con una mirada matadora:

Reynaldo: Vaya, vaya te salió bien la canción pero te aseguro que el tercer round no voy a tener piedad.

Kick: Como que? Haciendo trampa?

Reynaldo: Si es necesario SI.

Y los dos se tiran miradas de odio porque todavía faltan más rounds para pelear.

Continuara…..

Bueno Este es una corrección de mi fic, jeje y ps espero que les guste y comenten por favor, jejeje.

Las canciones "Take me Out" y "Matineé" son del Grupo Franz Ferdinand.

El tema de "The Memory Remainds" es de Metallica y fue usado en la pelea de Undertaker vs Triple H en Wrestlemania XVIII.

El tema "Play the Game" es de la Banda MotorHead y es el tema de entrada del luchador Triple H.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La batalla de las bandas parte 2.

Y aquí seguimos en la batalla de las bandas y en el backstage estaban discutiendo Kick y Reynaldo para ver quién es el mejora hasta crujían los dientes del enojo:

Reynaldo: No vas a ganarme Buttowski.

Kick: Sigue soñando Reynaldo vas a perder.

Reynaldo: Eso lo veremos, jajajajajajajaja, si es que sobrevives a esta.

Y Kick seguía enfadado más de la cuenta y su mejor amigo lo detiene:

Gunther: Tranquilízate amigo, no te enojes.

Kick: Tienes razón, no vale la pena mejor tomo un pequeño descanso antes del tercer round.

Gunther: Descansa amigo.

Después inició el grupo de Reynaldo con el tercer round: ( watch?v=haW_ruZ_Be8&ob=av2e)

La canta Reynaldo:

_Eyes  
boring a way through me  
paralyse  
controlling completely  
now  
there is a fire in me  
fire that burns_.

_This fire is out of control  
i'm going to burn this city  
burn this city  
if this fire is out of control  
then i  
i'm out of control and i burn._

_Eyes  
burning a way to me  
overwhelm  
destroying so sweetly  
now  
there is a fire in me  
fire that burns  
fire that burns  
This fire..._

Y así siguió hasta que terminó la canción y la gente aplaude y ovaciona a la banda y Reynaldo y su banda se van al backstage a descansar ahora es el turno de kick y su banda para seguir.

Gunther: Kick despierta seguimos nosotros.

Kick: Que, que? Así ya seguimos nosotros pero la siguiente canción que vamos a tocar pues necesitamos instrumentos de viento y son los saxofones y las trompetas, Tom, James encárguense de eso si?

Tom: No te preocupes Kick aquí están los instrumentos.

James: Bueno vamos a tocar aunque tu cantaras pero muy poquito y listo, como ves?

Kick: Mucho mejor, Gracias James y ahora si prepárense.

Y así Kick y su Banda empezaron la siguiente ronda: ( watch?v=G_sBOsh-vyI)

Esta canción la cantan todos ahora si:

Todos: _Lalala lalala lalala lalala laaaalaaaaaa_

Kick y Gunther: _Come ride with me_

_Through the veins of history._

Kick_: I´ll show you how god_

_Falls asleep on the job._

Kick y Gunther: _And how can we win_

_When fools can be kings_

_Don´t waste your time_

_Or time will waste you._

Todos: _Lalala lalala lalala lalala laaaalaaaaaa_

Todos: _No one´s gonna take me alive_

_The time has come to make things right_

_You and I must fight for our rights_

_You and I must fight to survive._

Todos: _No one´s gonna take me alive_

_The time has come to make things right_

_You and I must fight for our rights_

_You and I must fight to survive_

Todos: _No one´s gonna take me alive_

_The time has come to make things right_

_You and I must fight for our rights_

_You and I must fight to survive._

Y así se termina la canción y la gente como loca gritando y aplaudiendo y aventando confeti y demás cosas, etc. Después Kick y su banda estaban celebrado que pasaron a la cuarta ronda.

Valerie: Felicidades Chicos estuvieron increíbles.

Sam: Si, en esa canció todos cantaron, buen trabajo.

Kendall: Bien hecho Kick.

Kick: Gracias, jejeje.

Mientras Gunther y los demás chicos estaban platicando con las chicas Kendall jaló a Kick llevándoselo a un pequeño cuarto lo arrinconó y lo empezó a besar con pasión y más ganas de la cuenta.

Kick: Guau que pasa Kendall? Porque tan de repente me besas?

Kendall: Ya no aguanto más, quiero que me bese el temerario rockero más increíble de todos los tiempos. Y lo besa otra vez.

Mientras tanto Gunther se preguntaba dónde estaba su mejor amigo.

Gunther: Oigan han visto a Kick, no lo veo hace media hora, saben donde esta?

James: No lo se, ni idea.

Sam: Yo si, Kick y Kendall fueron a un mandado no se preocupen por ellos.

Chris: Pero nuestro turno empieza en 30 minutos, que fue hacer con ella?

Valerie: No lo se, es cosa de ellos dos no hay que molestarlos, a lo mejor andan haciendo sus cosillas privadas, jejejejeje.

Sam: VALERIE, Cállate, quieres?

Valerie: Bueno pero no te enojes U.U

Y de repente llegan Kick y Kendall con caras rojas:

Gunther: Que estuvieron haciendo los dos? He?

Kick y Kendall: Nada, paseábamos por ahí y es todo.

Tom: Bueno, bueno, ya estuvo de eso porque en 10 minutos empieza a tocar Reynaldo, como ven.

Kick: Bueno solo hay que esperar hasta que Reynaldo toque su canción o lo que sea, porque tenemos que vencer la cuarta ronda para llegar a la última ronda como ven?

Todos: SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII .

Reynaldo: Disfruta la surte que te queda Buttowski porque en la quinta te voy a destruir y te humillare jajajajajajaajjaajajajajajaj ajaja.

Kick: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR Reynaldo.

Gunther: Ya amigo tranquilízate, el no va a ganarnos, ya lo veras.

Kick: Tienes razón, pero por ahora hay que esperar, bueno pero nunca nos rendimos verdad.

Todos: SSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII.

Mientras tanto Reynaldo y su banda ya están listos para tocar:

Reynaldo: Bueno vamos a tocar más si queremos vencer a Buttowski están conmigo banda? Entonces 1,2 y 3: ( watch?v=1OJRRUnY-A&ob=av2e):

(Reynaldo Canta):

_When I woke up tonight_

_I said I'm gonna make somebody love me_

_I'm Gonna make somebody love me_

_And now I know; now I know; now I know_

_I know that it's you_

_You're Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky._

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna 2x_

_Wanna go where I never let you before._

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna 2x_

_Wanna go off what I never let you before._

_Well he's a friend and he's so proud of ya_

_He's a friend and I knew him before ya_

_Oh yeah._

_Well he's a friend and we're so proud of ya_

_Your famous friend well I blew him before ya_

_Oh yeah._

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna 2x_

_Wanna go where I never let you before._

_Here we are at the transmission party_

_I love your friends_

_They're all so arty_

_Oh yeah._

_When I woke up tonight_

_I said I'm gonna make somebody love me_

_I'm Gonna make somebody love me_

_And now I know, now I know, now I know_

_I know that it's you_

_You're Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky._

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna 2x_

_Wanna go off what I never let you before._

_Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky 6x._

_Yeah¡_

Y así termina la canción y la gente aplaudiendo y chiflando y emocionada porque es el turno de la Banda de Kick y mientras tanto Kick se estaba preparando pero se sentía un poco frustrado.

Tom: Que pasa Kick?

Kick: AARRGGGHH Estoy frustrado no sé por qué? Pero no puedo cantar así solo podré tocar la guitarra, que voy a hacer ahora?

Mouth: Tranquilo Kick, la cuarta ronda la voy a cantar yo porque la que sigue es una de mis favoritas y ya me la sé y las notas, como ves?

Kick: Bueno está bien, te dejo la cuarta ronda en tus manos y yo solo te seguiré el ritmo con mi guitarra, OK?

Mouth: Eso, ya verás Kick que canto muy bien, como ves?

Gunther: Esta decidido, bueno ahí que salir a rockear.

Pero antes de que el grupo saliera al escenario Kendall le da un beso a Kick, Jackie se lo da a Gunther, Valerie a Chris porque toca la batería y Sam besa a Mouth:

Mouth: Gracias Sam por el beso.

Sam: Solo ve a cantar y cállate, si lo estropeas te doy un puñetazo, OK?

Mouth: Ok, Ok, No te esponjes.¡

Y la banda se va al escenario a tocar pero mientras con las chicas:

Valerie: Orales, no sabia que te gustaba Mouth.

Kendall: Si ya admítelo, te gusta.

Jackie: Jajajajaja.

Sam: Ya callense, si déjenme escuchar a Mouth cantar así que dejen de molestar¡

Las tres Chicas¡ UUUUUUUYYYYYYYYY No te enojes U.U..

Mientras tanto en el escenario ya estaban listos para tocar:

Mouth: Espero hacerlo bien, si es que no la riego.

Kick: Vamos Mouth tu puedes hacerlo.

Mouth: Tienes razón a rockear y 1 y2 y 3: ( watch?v=7xxgRUyzgs0&ob=av2e)

Mouth Canta:

_Look into my eyes, what do you see?_

_Cult of Personality_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_I'm the Cult of Personality._

_Like Mussolini and Kennedy_

_I'm the Cult of Personality_

_Cult of Personality_

_Cult of Personality._

_Neon lights, A Nobel Price_

_The mirror speaks, the reflection lies_

_You don't have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free._

_I sell the things you need to be_

_I'm the smiling face on your T.V._

_I'm the Cult of Personality._

_I exploit you still you love me_

_I tell you one and one makes three_

_I'm the Cult of Personality._

_Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi_

_I'm the Cult of Personality_

_Cult of Personality_

_Cult of Personality._

_Neon lights a Nobel Prize_

_A leader speaks, that leader dies_

_You don't have to follow me_

_Only you can set you free._

_You gave me fortune_

_You gave me fame_

_You me power in your God's name_

_I'm every person you need to be_

_I'm the Cult of Personality.(muchas veces)._

Y se termina la canción y en todas las gradas aplauden:

Kick: Buen trabajo, ASÍ SE CANTA muchacho.

Mouth: De nada, siempre quise cantarla y lo hice ahora soy una estrella, jaja.

Gunther: Todavía no te emociones tanto todavía falta la última ronda donde si le vamos a echar todas las ganas, como ves?

Tom: Estoy de acuerdo, ya ansío ganarle a Reynaldo para que se humille jajaja.

James: No subestimes a Reynaldo porque a lo mejor va a ser trampa como lo hizo en la segunda ronda.

Kick: Pero yo estoy totalmente preparado para la última ronda así que a rockear amigos?

Todos los chicos entusiasmados entran en el backsatge porque las chicas las estaban esperando para celebrar.

Las chicas: Buen trabajo Chicos.

Los Chicos: De nada.

Sam: Bueno vamos a celebrar ya que ustedes llegaron a la última ronda y sabremos qué banda es mejor.

Kendall: Si hay que celebrar bebiendo Gepardex, como ven?

Kick: Sería genial vamos a celebrar.

Pero de pronto Kick se encuentra con Reynaldo otra vez.

Kick: Reynaldo otra vez, ya te dije que no me vas a ganar.

Reynaldo: No me rendiré Buttowski, ya verás en la última ronda jajaja.

Kick: GGGGGRRRRRRRRRR.

Continuara…

Este es el quinto capítulo, espero que les guste y ps les agradecería que comentaran, jejeje significa mucho para mi.

Los temas de "This Fire" y "Do you wanna" son de Franz Ferdinand.

El tema de "Knights of Cydhonia" es del Grupo Muse.

El tema "Cult of Personality" es del grupo Living Colour y es el tema de entrada del luchador Campeón de la WWE CM Punk.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La batalla de las Bandas, Último Round.

Kick y Reynaldo al igual que sus bandas llegaron al último round y parece que no van a dejar de discutir:

Kick: GGGGRRRRRRR Reynaldo:

Reynaldo: Buttowski, en verdad deseas verme humillado no es así?

Kick: Ya siento ansias yo Kick Buttowski te ganaré.

Reynaldo: A sí? Y cómo he?

Pero Reynaldo le suelta un puñetazo accidental (Puhm), Pero Kick se enoja y le da un puñetazo también solo que más fuerte.

Reynaldo: No te pases Kick.

Kick: Tú empezaste, ahora veras.

Los dos lideres de la banda iban a pelearse pero sus bandas los separaron y Kick estaba más molesto de la cuenta y Gunther tuvo que agarrar y sujetar a Kick y el niño gordo Sujetaba a Reynaldo.

Gunther: Tranquilizate Kick, porfavor no caigas en su juego.

Reynaldo: Ja, ni siquiera puedes controlarte, mirate eres patético.

Kick: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGG YA VERAS.

Kick muy enojado quería enserio golpear a Reynaldo pero sus compañeros no se lo permitieron para que no haga ninguna estupidez.

Kendall: Kick Ya basta, por favor, Tranquilízate, mirame a los ojos, por favor tranquilízate hazlo por mí si?

Kick: AAArrggg, esta bien ya estoy más tranquilo, gracias por la ayuda Kendall.

Reynaldo: Ja, ustedes dos dan lastima como pareja, que dicen a eso eh?

Kendall se dirige con Reynaldo para decirle unas cuantas palabras pero en vez de eso levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada bien fuerte a Reynaldo que el mismo estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Reynaldo: Auch, Eso dolió porque lo hiciste?

Kendall: Y todavía lo preguntas, eres un grandísimo IDIOTA.

Kendall se va muy enfadada de ahí y se va con Kick y su Banda.

Sam: Eso, te lo mereces y más Reynaldo, Ahora sigo yo de darte tus buenos golpes.

Pero Valerie la Detiene.

Sam: Valerie, suéltame, quiero darle a Reynaldo lo que se merece.

Valerie: Calmate Sam, además Kendall ya lo arregló ya estuvo.

Jackie: Si Sam, Relajate ya todo acabo.

Sam: Esta bien, esta bien.

Gunther: Bueno, bueno tenemos 1 hora de descanso vamos a comer algo, no puedo rockear si mi estomago está vacío, como ven?

Mouth: Si yo también, hay que llenar el buche, Kick vienes con nosotros a comer?

Kick: No gracias, no tengo hambre, perdi el apetito, necesito estar tranquilo, vayan a comer sin mi.

Chris: Estas seguro seguro que no quieres?

Kick: Adelantense ustedes.

Sam: Chicas nosotras vamos a comer también, yo tengo mucha hambre.

Jackie: Me gruñe las tripas.

Valerie: Se me antoja algo de comer, vienes Kendall?

Kendall: No gracias, también me quedare y le haré compañía a Kick, como ves?

Sam: Has lo que quieras amiga, yo voy a comer.

Valerie: Bueno yo te traigo algo de comer, pues nos vemos en 1 hora.

Kendall: adiós.

Kendall se fue a sentar con Kick para platicar y también iba a aprovechar esa hora para estar junto a el.

Kendall: Como estas Kick?

Kick: Mas o menos pero ya se me bajó el enojo, como ves?

Kendall: Ya se cual es la forma de bajarte todo ese odio.

Kick: Cual?

Kendall: Esta.

Kendall lo agarra de la camisa y lo besa, Kick sede a los besos de Kendall y se sentía como si le estuvieran quitando un peso de encima.

Kick: Te amo Kendall.

Kendall: Cállate y sigue besándome, tonto.

Los dos chicos estaban tan enamorados, había muchos besos y caricias y siguieron así toda 1 hora.

Kendall: OOOhhh Kick, Kick My medio doble de riesgo, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre.

Kick: Te amo demasiado.

Kendall: Lo se lo se.

Y así se quedaron medio dormidos recargados en la banca cuando alguien los despertó:

Gunther: Ya despierten tortolitos.

Kick: Gunther que haces aquí? (Con la cara roja).

Kendall: Que no se fueron a comer? (Con la cara roja).

Gunther: Si pero ya es hora y es el turno de Reynaldo de tocar su "Ultima canción".

Kick: No me lo recuerdes, pero tengo un mal presentimiento después de que acabe el evento algo malo va a pasar.

Gunther: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kick: No estoy seguro pero Reynaldo hará algo estúpido después del evento. Solo un mal presentimiento, es todo.

Tom: No te preocupes Kick aquí estamos para apoyarte.

Gracias, ahora ya que llegamos al último round hay que prepararnos.

Mientras Kick y su banda se preparan Reynaldo ya esta listo para rockear pero ooooooooo sorpresa Kick no sabe que Reynaldo robo su canción para la quinta ronda.

Reynaldo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJA Esto si te va a doler Buttowski.

Y Reynaldo Empieza a cantar:( watch?v=n8FAO2-cHaE)

Kick y su banda no lo podían creer Reynaldo les robó la canción que iban a tocar en la quinta ronda, es imperdonable esta situación.

Kick: Cómo, no es posible? Cómo demonios Reynaldo nos pudo robar nuestra canción AAAARRRRGGGG.

Gunther: No lo se, no se como paso esto?

Sam: Ahora sí se paso.

Kendall: Esto es increíble (Con enojo).

Mouth: Necesitamos buscar una canción para tocar en la quinta ronda o estamos acabados¡

James: Tengo la solución.

Chris: Cuál es James?

James: Gunther recuerdas la melodía que tocabas cuando estábamos en 1 de preparatoria? La canción de Metalingus recuerdan?

Kick: Ya recordé, es la que siempre tocábamos muchas veces, eres un genio James Gracias.

James: De nada pero ahora ay que esperar a Reynaldo a que acabe.

Ahora sí Reynaldo empieza a cantar.

_You don't know how you took it  
you just know what you've got  
oh lordy, you've been stealing  
from the thieves and you got caught  
in the headlights of a stretch car  
you're a star._

_Dressing like your sister  
living like a tart  
they don't know what you're doing  
babe, it must be art  
you're a headache, in a suitcase  
you're a star._

_Oh no, don't be shy  
you don't have to go blind  
hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me._

_You don't know how you got here  
you just know you want out  
believing in yourself  
almost as much as you doubt  
you're a big smash  
you wear it like a rash  
star._

_Oh no, don't be shy  
it's a crime to cry  
hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me._

_They want you to be Jesus  
now go down on one knee  
but they want their money back  
if you're alive at thirty-three  
and you're turning tricks  
with your crucifix  
you're a star._

_ooh child  
Of course you're not shy  
you don't have to deny it  
hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me._

Y así termina la canción y el publico aplaude y grita de emoción mientras que Reynaldo entra en el Backstage y se dirige a Kick para burlarse de él:

Reynaldo: Cómo te quedo el ojo Buttowski? Asombrado? JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Kick: Me has subestimado por última vez Reynaldo, esta me la vas a pagar.

Reynaldo: Ja, di lo que quieras Buttowski ya gané esta Batalla de las Bandas.

Reynaldo se va con cara de que ya ganó pero Reynaldo no sabe la sorpresa que le espera mientras que Kick y su banda ya están en el escenario listos para tocar.

Kick: Están listos chicos?

Todos: SSSIIIIIIIIIIII

Kick: Pues a rockear…( watch?v=cI19ydvjJjs).

Kick es el que canta:

_I've been defeated and brought down  
dropped to my knees when hope ran out  
the time has come to change my ways._

_On this day i clearly see everything has come to life  
a bitter place and a broken dream  
and we'll leave it all, leave it all behind._

_I'll never long for what might have been  
regret won't waste my life again  
i won't look back i'll fight to remain._

_On this day i clearly see everything has come to life  
a bitter place and a broken dream  
and we'll leave it all, leave it all behind  
On this day its so real to me  
everything has come to life  
another chance to chase a dream  
another chance to feel  
chance to feel alive._

_Fear will kill me, all i could be  
lift these sorrows  
let me breathe, could you set me free  
could you set me free._

_On this day i clearly see everything has come to life  
a bitter place and a broken dream  
and we'll leave it all behind  
on this day its so real to me  
everything has come to life  
another chance to chase a dream  
another chance to feel  
chance to feel alive._

Y así termina la canción con un final bien chido y Kick con su pose y diciendo: CHIMICHANGA y la gente aplaude y grita con más emoción de la cuenta y mientras tanto Kick y su banda ya están en el backstage.

Gunther: Buen trabajo muchachos.

Mouth: Nos Salvamos por un pelo.

Tom: Es cierto, ahora solo falta que los jueces decidan quién gana no crees?

Kendall: Chicos estuvieron de maravilla sobre todo tu Kick buen trabajo.

Kick: Gracias, jeje.

Sam: Si, le patearon el trasro a Reynaldo, bien hecho.

Pero de Repente llega Reynaldo con enojo:

Reynaldo: Como pudieron tocar eh? Esto no es posible?

Kick: Los tramposos nunca ganan.

Reynaldo: Eso depende de los jueces Buttowski.

De pronto el director hace un importante asunto:

Director: Estimados alumnos como ya terminó la batalla de las bandas los jueces van a determinar quién va a ser el ganador y esta decisión va a tener un lapso de 1 hora para decidir así que tomen un pequeño receso.

Y así los jueces se pasaron una hora discutiendo quien va a ser el ganador y después tomaron una decisión y llamaron a las dos bandas al escenario.

Director: Después de tanto tiempo discutir de quien es el ganador, aquí tengo el sobre de la banda ganadora y lo estoy abriendo y aquí esta, el ganador de la batalla de las bandas de Mellowbrook eeeeeeessssssssssssss…

Las dos bandas quedan en suspenso esperando la respuesta:

Y el ganador es nada más y nada menos que los The New Chimichangas, felicidades muchachos.

Toda la escuela le aplaude y coreando el nombre de Kick aplaudiendo y gritando a la banda:

Las chicas besan a los chicos, Kendall a Kick, Jackie a Gunther, Sam a Mouth y Valerie a Tom porque es lindo bueno también besa a James y a Chris solo en la mejilla.

Kendall: ganaste Kick.

Kick: Gracias, jeje.

Pero de pronto aparece Reynaldo molesto y rompiendo su Guitarra al suelo:

Reynaldo: No lo entiendo, me ganaste, no es justo, quiero la revancha Buttowski.

Kick: Ya te vencí y te humille Reynaldo se acabo.

Reynaldo: Pues si no me das la revancha yo….yoooooo….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGG.

De repente el cielo se volvió oscuro, hubo relámpagos pero Reynaldo estaba siendo poseído con todo el odio que tenia hacia Kick gritando de dolor se estaba transformando en un demonio y así se transformo y la banda de Reynaldo sale huyendo de aquí:

¿?: Jajajajajajajaajajajaja. (Con voz cambiada y maléfica).

Kick: Quién eres tu? Reynaldo?

¿?: No soy Reynaldo, mi nombre es Lou y te reto Kick Buttowski a una batalla de bandas, ajajajajaja pero, si no aceptas….

Entonces Lou agarra a Kendall y se la lleva:

Kendall: KICK; AYUDAME, AXUILIO.

Kick: KENDALL NNOOOOOOOO.

Lou: JAJAJAJAJAAJA, tu novia está bien solo mira detrás de ti.

Kick Voltea atrás y era Kendall que estaba encerrada en una jaula hecha de huesos humanos.

Kendall: Kick ayudame.

Kick: Voy a sacarte de esa jaula ahora mismo.

Kick va donde esta Kendall pero de repente aparece una columna de fuego que le impide ir con ella:

Kick: Ya basta Lou, que quieres?

Lou: lo único que quiero es la revancha Buttowski pero si no quieres no volverás a ver a tu novia, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA.

Kick: Esta bien, acepto el reto.

Gunther: Kick estas seguro?

Kick: Completamente Gunther, debo salvar a Kendall.

Lou: Entonces está decidido en 1 hora comienza nuestra batalla jajaja pero tu novia seguirá en la jaula, ajajajajaajaja.

Kick: Kendall, prometo que te rescatare.

Kendall: KIIICCKK.

Continuara…..

Qué pasara con Kendall? Descúbranlo en el Siguiente Capítulo.

El tema "Holl me, Trill me, Kiss me, Kill me" es de U2.

El tema "Metallingus" es del grupo Alter Bridge, y es el tema de entrada del Exluchador de la WWE de la Clasificación R Edge.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La batalla por Kendall: parte 1.

Nuestro medio doble de riesgo se encuentra en problemas ya que Kendall fue secuestrada por Lou (Reynaldo transformado) y debe enfrentarse a Lou y vencerlo en la batalla final infernal:

Lou: Aceptas o no Buttowski?

Kick: Acepto, pero en que consiste?

Lou: Muy sencillo, en la jaula donde esta encerrada Kendall hay 6 candados, 5 normales y 1 candado en forma de calavera.

Kick: Que hay con eso?

Lou: Tu y tu banda tienes que tocar 6 canciones, cada canción que termine bien se abrirá un candado, entre más canciones toques, más posibilidades tienes de liberar a Kendall.

Kick: Y que hay con el último candado, el de la calavera.

Lou: AAAAAAaaaaahhhhh, si terminas las 5 canciones, te enfrentaras contra mí en una batalla de guitarras, JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Kick: Esta bien, voy a tocar la canción que sea para liberar a Kendall.

Lou: No tan rápido Buttowski, las canciones que vas a tocar tienen que ser de temas de desesperación, muerte, demoniacas o satanicas, jejejejeejeje.

Kick: Estas Bromeando?

Lou: Dícelo a tu noviecita, ajajajajaajajajajajajaja.

Kick: Esta bien, jugaremos bajo tus reglas.

Lou: Que así sea porque daremos inicio a la batalla de las bandas infernales, jajajajajajaja.

De repente hay un temblor y en las dos esquinas extremas aparece unas gradas per están vacías, pero sorpresa, en la esquina de la izquierda aparecen un grupo de demonios, de todo tipo y olores y asquerosos y en la esquina de la derecha aparecen todos los alumnos y maestros de la preparatoria de Mellowbrook asombrados y asustados de qué esta pasando aquí o no sabían porque todos habían aparecido en este lugar y Lou hace un anuncio:

Lou: Bienvenidos damas, caballeros y demonios en este mismo momento daremos la batalla de las bandas infernales en donde Kick Buttowski y su banda tocarán canciones para mí y así poder salvar a su novia Kendall, jajaajajajaja.

Todos en las gradas estaban asombrados por lo que estaba pasando, nadie sabía quien era ese demonio infernal, mientras que en las otras gradas las grotescas criaturas llamadas demonios gritaban y coreaban a Lou.

Lou: Entonces que comiencen a tocar.

Lou: Estas listo Buttowski?, jejeje.

Kick: Siempre estoy listo Lou y dic ( watch?v=3moLkjvhEu0&ob=av2e)

Kick canta la melodía.

_You walk on like a woman in suffering_

_Won't even bother now to tell me why_

_You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment_

_Leaving me broken another time._

_You come on like a bloodstained hurricane_

_Leave me alone, let me be this time_

_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_

_I don't want to mention, the reason I know._

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

_That I am crippled by all that you've done_

_Into the abyss will I run._

_You don't know what your power has done to me_

_I want to know if I'll heal inside_

_I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen_

_Seeing you laughing another time._

_You'll never know how your face has haunted me_

_My very soul has to bleed this time_

_Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses_

_Leaving me breathless, the reason I know._

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

_That I am crippled by all that you've done_

_Into the abyss will I run._

_Into the abyss will I run.¡_

_You walk on like a woman in suffering_

_Won't even bother now to tell me why_

_You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment_

_Leaving me broken another time._

_You come on like a bloodstained hurricane_

_Leave me alone, let me be this time_

_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_

_I don't want to mention, the reason I know._

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

_That I am crippled by all that you've done_

_Into the abyss will I run._

_Into the abyss will I run_

_I can't let you go_

_Yes I am stricken and can't let you go._

Y así se termina la canción todo el mundo gritaba y ovacionaba a Kick y su banda y los demonios haciendo bucheos y Lou dice:

Lou: Bien hecho Buttowski, me gusto esa canción jejeje y para tu buena suerte uno de los candados se abrirá.

El primer candado de la jaula de Kendall se destruye y Kendall con asombro:

Kendall: Vamos Kick tu puedes.

Lou: Ya cállate niña boba y tu Buttowski comienza a tocar la segunda melodía jajajaja.

Kick: Oye dame 5 minutos para descanzar, no es justo.

Lou: Toca AAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOORRRRR RRAAAAA.

Kick: Bueno esta bien, están listos chicos?

Gunther: Kick estamos listos y los chicos también.

Muy bien y uno y dos y tres ( watch?v=74tsTIi2IUI)

Kick también canta esta canción:

_Just a thought_

_To add suspense_

_To all the games_

_Of discontent._

_Fear is real_

_But not self-taught_

_You let others_

_Be the cause._

_There we go racing towards the sun_

_Ignoring all the noise_

_Striving for the grace of man._

_People play this great charade_

_And always miss the point_

_Never fall for prophecies._

_You say it draws near_

_That it will be clear_

_You act so convinced_

_A fortress you've built._

_Remember the doubt_

_By which I now stand_

_You write the book_

_On the way it all ends._

_Tear down_

_Those mighty walls_

_Reinvent_

_The way you talk._

_Look ahead_

_Not down below_

_Or high above_

_Where angels flow._

_There we go racing towards the sun_

_Ignoring all the noise_

_Striving for the grace of man._

_People play this great charade_

_And always miss the point_

_Never fall for prophecies._

_Waiting to see_

_Our kind disagree_

_You draw the line_

_And stick to your pride._

_Remember the doubt_

_By which I now stand_

_You write the book_

_On the way?_

_It ends._

_You say it draws near_

_That it will be clear_

_You act so convinced_

_A fortress you've built._

_Remember the doubt_

_By which I now stand_

_You wrote the book_

_On the way it all ends._

_It ends._

Y así termina la canción y todas las gradas ovacionando a Kick para apoyarlo pero a lo mejor notaba que se sentía algo cansado nunca había tocado esta canción y era muy rápida, pero como tocaron bien el segundo candado se rompe quedando solo cuatro.

Kick: Vamos bien. Vamos bien, solo faltan 4.

Gunther: Amigo necesito descanso.

Kick: Temo que no se va a poder, amigo.

Mouth: Oye ya me esta cansando esto.

Lou: Comiencen la tercera canción, y veo que están muy cansados jajajaja, AAAAAHHHOOORRAA, jajaajaja.

Kick: No tenemos opción ahí va la tercera listos muchachos no me fallen ahora, uno, dos y tres ( watch?v=eOqVSA5-nys)

Kick también canta esta canción.

_Trapped in purgatory  
a lifeless object, alive  
awaiting reprisal  
death will be their acquisition.  
_  
_the sky is turning red  
return to power draws near  
fall into me, the sky's crimson tears  
abolish the rules made of stone_.

_pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past  
betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above  
Awaiting the hour of reprisal  
your time slips away_.

_raining blood  
from a lacerated sky  
bleeding its horror  
creating my structure  
now i shall reign in blood!_

Y así se termina la canción Kick estaba tan exausto que sentía que ya no podía tocar y también notó que su banda se habían cansado de tanto tocar pero Gunther le dijo algo a Kick sobre sus manos.

Gunther: Amigo estas sangrando de las manos.

Kick: Qué, no puede ser, a lo mejor es la melodía que nos puso Lou y ya me están ardiendo las manos.

Lou: Pobre Buttowski, lastima que no haiga botiquín de primeros auxilios para que puedas curar esas heridas, pero te tengo una mala noticia, buttowski.

Kick: Y ahora que?

Lou: la canción que tocaste fue muy corta y como penalidad se reconstruirá un candado, jajajajaja ( Y así si se reconstruye el candado en la jaula).

Kick: No es justo, no dijiste nada de eso al principio, tramposo.

Lou: Ahora la buena noticia es que si tocas esta canción se destruirán dos candados que te parece buttowski pero la canción que te voy a poner bueno la que cantarás tiene que ser en español latino, como la ves? JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJA.

Kick: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO AAAARRRRGGGGGG Ya basta¡

Continuará…..

Esto se está poniendo muy interesante, Kick podrá aguantar toda la presión que se le viene encima? Podrá salvar a Kendall? Esto en el Próximo Capítulo y ps comenten por favor.

El tema "Stricked" es del Grupo Disturbed.

El tema "The way it ends" s del Grupo Prototype

El tema "Raining Blood" es del Grupo Slayers.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La batalla por Kendall parte 2

Kick no lo podía creer Lou le pidió que cantara una canción en español latino y no sabía nada de ese idioma.

Kick: RAYOS, NO ME SE NINGUNA CANCIÓN EN ESE IDIOMA, que voy a hacer?

Lou: JAJAJAJAJAJA que harás Buttowski vas a rendirte?

Kick: GGGGGGRRRRRRR

James: No te preocupes amigo.

Tom: Si ya tenemos la solución.

Chris: Nosotros venimos de lationamérica y nos sabemos una que otra canción.

Kick: Enserio?

James: tu no te preocupes solo sigue nuestro ritmo con la guitarra y saldar bien, eso va para ustedes Mouth, Gunther.

Los dos: Muy bien.

James: Oye monstruo rojo¡.

Lou: que quieres niño.

James: Quieres una canción en español latino? La tienes.

Lou: Muy bien pues comiencen AHORA.

Kick: Estan seguros chicos? (Preguntandole a James, Tom y Chris).

Tom: Si, no te preocupes, traigo mi saxofón.

Chris: Bueno, bueno, dejemos de hablar.

James: Bueno espero no haber perdido mi toque y mi saxofón aquí esta.

Tom: Ya vamos a tocar.

James: Vamos a tocar como nunca: ( watch?v=tQ7ZoVkwtww)

James: _Hoy te vas, pero se que volverás  
porque lo que yo te di no lo encontraras jamás  
esas noches, esos días, cuando tu te retorcías en mis brazos  
cuando veíamos estrellas y tu eras una de ellas  
de esas que abrazan la tierra con su luz  
y hoy me llamas y me dices que empacas tu presencia  
que has hecho las maletas que hoy dices adiós._

James: _Y después de romper el cielo juntos  
esa forma tan tuya de hacer el amor y estallar al llegar  
no, no puedo aceptar que hoy te vayas  
que me debes un cuarto de mil batallas  
y cobrarme no lo quiero yo no quiero cobrarme  
solo quiero que tu te quedes aquí, yeh yeh yeh._

James, Tom, Chris: _Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber  
que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas  
en tus besos, tu sonrisa,  
tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza  
Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien  
pero tu dime, tu dime quien  
estará para aliviar mi dolor  
si ya no estás tu._

James: _Y después de romper el cielo juntos  
esa forma tan tuya de hacer el amor y estallar al llegar  
no, no puedo aceptar que hoy te vayas  
que me debes un cuarto de mil batallas  
y cobrarme yo no quiero, no quiero cobrarlo  
solo quiero que tú te quedes aquí, yeh yeh yeh._

James, Tom, Chris: _Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber  
que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas  
en tus besos, tu sonrisa,  
tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza  
Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien  
pero tu dime, tu dime quien  
estará para aliviar mi dolor  
si ya no estás tu._

James, Tom, Chris: _Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber  
que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas  
en tus besos, tu sonrisa,  
tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza  
Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien  
pero tu dime, tu dime quien  
estará para aliviar mi dolor  
si ya no estás tu._

James, Tom, Chris: _Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber  
que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas  
en tus besos, tu sonrisa,  
tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza  
Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien  
pero tu dime, tu dime quien  
estará para aliviar mi dolor  
si ya no estás tú._

Y así termina la canción, la gente gritaba como loca aplaudiendo a la banda de Kick y mientras tanto dos candados se desacen y solo quedan tres y Lou enojado no lo podía creer:

Lou: Como es posible?, No puedo creer que cantaron una canción latina?

Kick: Ja, ya nos viste tocar y tan pronto te venzamos te pateare el trasero.

Lou: Callate Buttowski y sigan con la siguiente canción que me gusta a mi jajaja.

Kick: Bueno, bueno, a ver si aguanto otra canción, estas listo Gunther?

Gunther: Listo, a tocar.

Mouth, James y Tom con sus Guitarras listas: Tambien estamos Listos.

Ahí que empezar. ( watch?v=jsmcDLDw9iw&ob=av2n)

Gunther dice esto:

Woe to you, Oh Earth and Sea, for the Devil sends the beast

with wrath, because he knows the time is short...

Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the beast

for it is a human number, its number is Six hundred and sixty

six."

Revelations ch. XIII v. 18 (Esto esta en la Biblia)

Y lo demás lo canta Kick:

_I left alone my mind was blank_

_I needed time to get the memories from my mind._

_What did I see can I believe that what I saw_

_that night was real and not just fantasy._

_Just what I saw in my old dreams were they_

_reflections of my warped mind staring back at me._

_Cos in my dreams it's always there the evil face that twists my mind_

_and brings me to despair._

_The night was black was no use holding back_

_Cos I just had to see was someone watching me._

_In the mist dark figures move and twist_

_was all this for real or some kind of hell._

_666 the Number of the Beast_

_Hell and fire was spawned to be released._

_Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised_

_as they start to cry hands held to the sky,_

_In the night the fires burning bright_

_the ritual has begun Satan's work is done._

_666 the Number of the Beast_

_Sacrifice is going on tonight._

_This can't go on I must inform the law_

_Can this still be real or some crazy dream,_

_but I feel drawn towards the evil chanting hordes_

_they seem to mesmerise me...can't avoid their eyes._

_666 the Number of the Beast_

_666 the one for you and me._

_I'm coming back I will return_

_And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn,_

_I have the fire I have the force_

_I have the power to make my evil take its course._

Y así termina la canción y nadie podía creer que la banda de Kick tocara tal melodía porque estaba tan macabra indicaba el fin del mundo pero a la gente le importaba el ritmo de la música y no la letra ya que la gente apoyaba a Kick y su banda mientras Lou diviertiéndose y riéndose a lo loco.

Lou: JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Buena canción Buttowski, me gustó mucho y por eso un candado más se destruirá.

Y así otro candado se destruye así acercándose más y más a la liberación de Kendall.

Kendall: Ya casi lo logras Kick, tu puedes.

Kick: Lo se lo se, Kendall no te desesperes, por favor (Con un tono muy cansado).

Gunther: Amigo te sientes bien?

Kick: Si estoy bien porque lo preguntas? (Kick ya veía doble), solo estoy un poco presionado.

Mouth: Viejo, necesitas descansar, es más, todos nosotros también estamos algo cansado, pero tu más Kick.

Kick: Estoy Bien no te preocupes.

Lou: Que pasa kick, Cansado? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA.

Kick: NO, NO LO ESTOY.

Lou: Pues si es así entonces que siga la música pero quiero que toquen una melodía que les sangre las manos, JAJAJAAJJAAJAJAJAJA.

Kick: Muy bien Lou, esto quieres, La tienes.

Lou: Me parece bien, ahora toque.

Kick: Chicos vamos a tocar "One" les parece?

Gunther: ESTAS LOCO? ESA MELODÍA TE PUEDE MATAR YA QUE EN LOS SOLOS TENEMOS QUE TOCAR MUY RAPIDO.

Kick: No hay opción amigo, y además jamás me rindo.

James: Esa melodía me la se de memoria pero va a estar muy difícil ya que tocaremos los solos con las guitarras pero hay que intentarlo.

Mouth: Será difícil pero ni modo.

Tom: Estas seguro de esto Kick?

Kick: SI, SIMEPRE LO ESTOY. Ya vamos a tocar.

Gunther: Amigo no te presiones, OK?

Kick y su banda tendrán que tocar una melodía en donde se requería mucho las guitarras y era muy difícil. Kick estaba sintiendo una pequeña presión en sus manos, ya le estaba preocupando.

Kick: Bueno aquí vamos: ( watch?v=EzgGTTtR0kc):

Esta la canta Kick:

_I Can't Remember Anything_

_Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream,_

_Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream_

_this Terrible Silence Stops Me._

_Now That the War Is Through with Me_

_I'm Waking up I Can Not See,_

_That There Is Not Much Left of Me_

_Nothing Is Real but Pain Now._

_Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death_

_Oh Please God, wake Me._

_Back in the Womb its Much Too Real_

_in Pumps Life That I must Feel,_

_but Can't Look Forward to Reveal_

_Look to the Time When I'll Live._

_Fed Through the Tube That Sticks in Me_

_Just like a Wartime Novelty,_

_Tied to Machines That Make Me_

_Be Cut this Life off from Me._

_Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death_

_Oh Please God, wake Me._

_Now the World Is Gone I'm Just One_

_Oh God, help Me,_

_Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death_

_Oh Please God Help Me._

(Aqui empiezan los solos de las Guitarras)

_Darkness_

_Imprisoning Me_

_All That I See_

_Absolute Horror_

_I Cannot Live_

_I Cannot Die_

_Trapped in Myself_

_Body My Holding Cell_

_Landmine_

_Has Taken My Sight_

_Taken My Speech_

_Taken My Hearing_

_Taken My Arms_

_Taken My Legs_

_Taken My Soul_

_Left Me with Life in Hell ..._

Despues empezaron a tocar los solos con las guitarras, cada vez con el paso de la musica y era muy difícil le hechaban las ganas todo le salía bien a la banda pero Kick sentía mucho dolor en las manos por tocar esa melodía, trataba de aguantar el dolor pero lo ignoraba y seguía tocando Gunther y los demás chicos seguían tocando pero notaron las condiciones que estaba Kick y esto les preocupaba a la banda y más Kendall estaba horrorizada con lo que veía, nunca había visto a Kick sufrir tocando una melodía y después seguían y seguían, a Kick ya tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y hasta los brazos los tenía manchados hasta que se terminó la melodía infernal.

Después de la canción todo el público estaba gritando de la emoción porque Kick había terminado de tocar, hasta los demonios les gusto esa melodía y siguieron riéndose, mientras Lou le dice a Kick:

Lou: Muy impresionante Buttowski, estoy satisfecho con tu melodía Buttowski, JAJAJAJA y como premio se destruirá un candado más.

Y así se destruye otro de los candados de la jaula y Kendall estaba más emocionada por salir de aquí.

Lou: Bien hecho Buttowski destruiste 5 candados y por eso has llegado a la final en donde tu te enfrentaras contra mí donde tocaremos una melodía mucho mejor de la que tocaste hace unos momentos, como ves? JEJEJE.

Kick: Lo hice y yo puedo más (Estaba a punto de desmayarse).

Lou: Parece que estas cansado, pobrecito Buttowski ya quiere dormirse? JAJAJAAJJAJA.

Kick: NO, Yo puedo tocar una más, yooo….. puedo mmmaassss…..

En eso Kick Buttowski se desmaya al perder mucha sangre de sus manos, Gunther y sus Compañeros Fueron a verlo, pero Kick no reaccionaba y esto les preocupó a muchos, el público muy preocupado también, mientras que los demonios coreaban a Lou:

Lou: Esta bien Buttowski, como me gustaron tus melodías te dejare descansar dos horas aproximadamente porque después en la batalla final se decidirá si kendall será liberada o no, JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ, la victoria es mía.

Gunther: Amigo, despierta no nos hagas esto, amigo.

Mouth: Demonios viejo, Reacciona, maldita sea.

Todos horrorizados viendo la escena no lom podían creer, Kick no reaccionaban y algunas personas del público ya lo daban por muerto y Kendall al oír esto, empezó a preocuparse y lloraba porque Kick no despierta.

Kendall: Kick por favor no mueras, te necesito, te amo, Kick, KICK?

KKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCC CCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK (Suelta el llanto).

Continuara….

Bueno este es el octavo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews son importantes así que comenten porfavor.

Notas:

El tema "La dosis perfecta" es del grupo latino Panteón Rococo.

El tema "The Number of the Beast" es del Grupo Iron Maiden

El tema "One" es de Metallica.

Aviso:

A todos los fanáticos de Kick Buttowski les aviso que el último episodio de Kick será el 2 de noviembre en Estados Unidos, y si les importa esta serie sigan escribiendo muchos fics de Kick, no dejen que esa serie esté en el olvido, porfavor, no dejen que esa serie muera.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Resucitando de la muerte para la batalla final.

Todas las personas de las gradas estaban conmocionadas por la muerte del muchacho acróbata, unos tenían la cabeza agachada, otras perdían las esperanzas, otros lloraban, pero la que más le afecto fue al grupo de Kick especialmente a Kendall que rompía en llanto mientras Valerie, Sam y Jackie fueron a la jaula del esqueleto donde estaba Kendall llorando para apoyarla:

(Mientras las chicas la apoyaban se escuchaba esta melodía muy triste: ( watch?v=QmSOW9OhdOg).

Sam: Ya amiga, desahógate aquí estamos (trataba de no llorar).

Kendall: T_T Porque Kick? Porqué te fuiste? Porque? Porque?

Valerie: Aquí estamos para apoyarte (T_T)

Jackie: HAY KICK (T_T).

Kendall: Te amo Kick, te amo… (TT_TT) (Kendall entra en depresión)

Minetras que en el scenario todos estaban alrededor del muchacho muerto y no sabían que hacer:

Gunther: Kick amigo.

Mouth: Dios mío, ahora que vamos a hacer.

Tom y Chris: No se la verdad.

(Ahí se termina la melodía triste).

James: Porque se están dando por vencidos todavía no sabemos si está muerto de verdad? (todos asombrados y Kendall secándose las lágrimas).

Mouth: De que hablas?

James: Voy a revisarlo.

James examina a Kick Minusiosamente y le toma el pulso hasta que…

James: Oigan Kick todavía esta Vivo¡.

Todos: QQQQQQQQUUUUEEEEEEEE.

Kendall: Esta Vivo? Gracias a dios (T_T de alegría).

Las chicas: VIVA Ese es nuestro acróbata (T_T con Sam de alegría).

James: Pero está inconsciente, debido a que perdió mucha sangre en sus manos, me podrían traer unos vendajes y medicamentos por favor?

Todos buscaban lo que tenían vendajes, medicinas, etc, Mientras tanto Kick de pronto estaba en su subconsciente y no sabía porque?

Kick: Hola? Hola? Hay alguien hay? Hola?

Todo estaba oscuro pero de pronto vio una luz, Kick caminó hacia ella y cuando le pasó la luz de repente apareció en un pueblito granjero y vio el letrero que decía: GEORGIA y no lo podía creer:

Kick: Estoy en Georgia? Cómo es Posible esto? Georgia estaba demasiado lejos de MellowBrook (Aunque se haiga convertido en el infierno, pero bueno).

De repente aparece un niño con sombrero de paja tocando el violín:

Kick: Oyes no sabes como llegar a MellowBrook?

¿?: Jajajajaja, tu vienes de afuera verdad?

Kick: Eso creo.

¿?: Jajajaja desgraciadamente no podrás ir a tu hogar jamás porque este pueblito es como un purgatorio donde la gente muerta espera hasta que pueda ver la luz, como vez?

Kick: Entonces…. ESTOY MUERTO?

¿?: No porque no tienes la argolla en tu cabeza, todavía no, pero si no me crees mira arriba de mi cabeza.

Kick: No puede ser de en verdad estas muerto?

¿?: Si, y por cierto mi nombre en Johnny Cash aunque todo me diga Junior porque mi papa se llama igual que yo Johnny Cash, como ves?

Kick: Me llamo Kick Buttowski.

Johnny: Se quien eres Kick, estas peleando contra ese demonio Lou no es así?

Kick: Cómo lo sabes?

Johnny: Porque mi papa perdió contra él y el pueblito de Georgia fue condenado y destruido junto con toda la gente que vivía, pero larga historia.

Kick: Por eso cuando voy de visita a la gran ciudad de Georgia, da miedo.

Johny: Si verdad? Pero bueno quieres vencer a Lou para salvar a todos tus amigos y a tu novia?

Kick: Si, dime cuál es?

Johny: Acompañame a mi casa por favor.

En ese entonces Kick fue siguiendo a Johnny a su casa hasta que llegaron a un cementerio muy extraño y a un hombre cantando mientras profanaba las tumbas y era el señor Johnny Cash cantando la siguiente canción ( watch?v=RyfCTZB6Nrk):

_There ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

_There ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

_When I hear that trumpet sound_

_I'm gonna rise right out of the ground_

_Ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

_Well, look way down the river_

_And what do you think I see_

_I see a band of angels_

_And they're coming after me._

_Ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

_There ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

_Well, look down yonder, Gabriel_

_Put your feet on the land and sea_

_But Gabriel, don't you blow your trumpet_

_Until you hear from me._

_There ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down_

_Ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

_Well meet me, Jesus, meet me_

_Meet me in the middle of the air_

_And if these wings don't fail me,_

_I will meet you anywhere._

_Ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down_

_There ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

_Well meet me, Mother and Father,_

_Meet me down the river road_

_And Mama, you know that I'll be there_

_When I check in my load._

_Ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

_There ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

_There ain't no grave_

_Can hold my body down._

Y el señor termina de cantar esa canción cuando vio a dos jóvenes aproximarse.

Sr. Johnny: Hijo que haces? Quien es el? El no debería estar aquí¡

Johnny: Lo se papa, el se llama Kick Buttowski y necesita nuestra ayuda para derrotar al demonio Lou.

Sr. Johnny: Qué? No puede ser? Está causando destrozos otra vez? Lo que me faltaba, pero bueno chicos acompáñenme porque vamos a ir a visitar a Charlie Daniels.

Los dos: Ok.

Y si siguieron caminando hasta que vieron una casa grande en forma de granero y tocaron la puerta:

Sr. Johnny: Oye Charlie abre la puerta, necesito tu ayuda.

Charlie: Ok, OK, pero que quieres Johnny.

Sr. Johnny: necesito que le enseñes esa canción a este muchacho (Kick) para que pueda vencer al demonio Lou?

Charlie: Enserio, Bromeas?, Esa melodía está muy complicada de hacer y tú muchachito con casco de en verdad quieres aprender esta canción para que puedas salvar a tu pueblo?

Kick: Si por favor, tengo poco tiempo.

Charlie: Muy bien te la enseñaré pero pon mucha atención, oye Junior ayudanos a tocar esa melodía con tu violín por favor.

Johnny: Si señor.

De repente el granero se convierte en un escenario de conciertos (Gau que loco), y Estaba Charlie, Johnny y su banda listos para tocar:

Charlie: Muy bien hijo estás listo, y 1, 2 y 3..( watch?v=cDm_ZHyYTrg)

_The devil went down to Georgia he was lookin' for a soul to steal  
he was in a bind cause he was way behind and he was willin' to make a deal,  
When he came upon this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
and the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said boy let me tell you what._

_I guess you didn't know it but i'm a fiddle player too  
and if you'd care to take a dare i'll make a bet with you,  
Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
but give the devil his due,  
i'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul  
'cause i think i'm better than you._

_The boy said my name's Johnny and it might be a sin  
but i'll take your bet and you're gonna regret  
'cause i'm the best there's ever been._

_Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards,  
and if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
but if you lose the devil gets your soul. _

_The devil opened up his case and he said i'll start this show  
and fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow,  
Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
and it made a [sic] evil hiss and a band of demons joined in  
and it sounded something like this._

(instrumental o solos)

_When the devil finished Johnny said well you're pretty good old son  
but sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done._

_He played fire on the mountain run boys, run  
the devil's in the house of the rising sun,  
chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
granny does your dog bite no child, no._

(instrumental o solos).

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat  
and he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet,  
Johnny said, devil just come on back if you ever wanna try again  
i done told you once you son of a bitch i'm the best that's ever been_

_He played fire on the mountain run boys, run  
the devil's in the house of the rising sun,  
chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
granny will your dog bite no child, no._

Y así se termina la canción y Kick impresionado que hayan tocado esa canción con violínes.

Kick: Guau estuvo increíble Gracias Chicos por enseñarme la melodía ya me la sé aunque no se si pueda tocarla en la guitarra eléctrica.

Charlie: No te preocupes Muchacho, siempre estaremos contigo apoyándote desde el más allá solo toca esa melodía como nunca la habías tocado con pasíon porque de lo contrario tu pueblo tendrá el mismo destino que el uestro hace cientos de años atrás, así que regresa a la tierra y derrota a Lou Por nosotros quieres?

Kick: Claro amigo y lo haré, gracias por todo fue un placer en conocerlos a todos¡ Y Kick desaparece.

Johnny: Igualmente amigo, espero.

De regreso a la realidad Kick todavía seguía inconsciente hasta que un momento a otro despertó:

Kick: Ouch, mi cabeza donde estoy?

Gunther: Amigo despertaste, que alegría que estes con nosotros.

Mouth: Si yo también, pensé que habías muerto que te paso?

Las chicas lo estaban viendo todo incluyendo a Kendall que estaba sorprendida pero lloraba de alegría:

Kendall: Kick, idiota, gracias a dios que estas bien T_T.

Kick: No lo van a creer chicos pero ya estoy listo para rockear, pero me siento muy cansado no se porque.

James: Perdiste mucha sangre y tuvimos que vendarte las manos para que dejara de sangrar, y todavía estas débil.

Wade: No te preocupes amigo acróbata te traje algo para que estes lleno de energía otra vez.

Kick: Wade, amigo que haces aquí?

Wade: Estoy viéndolo todo amigo, si vas a vencer a ese demonio tu y tu banda necesitarán esto:

Wade saca de su mochila varias latas de Gepardex XE y se las da a Kick y sus amigos para que se las tomen y de pronto todos llenos de energía y listos para rockear especialmente Kick:

Kick: Gracias amigo, me siento mucho mejor:

Wade: De nada amigo, aquí esta Wade para ayudarte.

Gunther: Pero antes de eso hay alguien que tienes que ver antes de que empecemos a tocar.

Sam: Es cierto Kick, Kendall quiere verte ahora.

Kick: Esta bien, está bien yo también quería verla.

Kick fue con Sam a la jaula donde estaba encerrada Kendall:

Kick: Hola Kendall, como estas?

Kendall: (Abrazándolo y llorando): Kick, idiota gracias a dios te encuentras bien (besándolo también).

Kick: estoy bien Kendall, te prometo que te voy a sacar de aquí y a todos, solo falta un candado más y seremos libres, entonces voy a rockear.

Kendall: Buena suerte Kick (Besándolo profundamente).

Sam: Guau Kendall estás más feliz que nunca?

Kendall: Kick me va a sacar de aquí estoy segura.

Mientras tanto Kick con su banda ya se estaban preparando cuando de pronto Lou hace su entrada macabra y Kick esta adelante del escenario esperándolo y se escucha una canción macabra ( watch?v=i25wt0DV5h0) y después que se termina la canción macabra Lou alza un brazo y de repente en el suelo aparece una guitarra en forma de esqueleto humano y Lou dice:

Lou: Listo para perder Buttowski? Jajajajajaja.

Kick: Estoy listo para Rockear Lou, cuando quieras.

Lou: Vamos a cantar la siguiente melodía conoces el tema "The devil down to Georgia?

Kick: Claro que sí, lo conozco a la perfección. (preparado con su Guitarra).

Lou: Quien te habló de esa melodía, bueno no importa porque vas a perder, y aparte la cantaras, jajajajajaja.

Kick: Esta bien (Espero recordar lo que me dijo Charlie).

Lou: Empezemos ya jajajaja. Y 1,2, y 3 ( watch?v=Qv7kg2XkNfQ)

Aquí comienzan a tocar los solos de las guitarras los dos Kick y Lou iban parejos Kick empieza a cantar:

_The devil went down to Georgia he was lookin' for a soul to steal  
he was in a bind cause he was way behind and he was willin' to make a deal,  
When he came upon this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
and the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said boy let me tell you what._

_I guess you didn't know it but i'm a fiddle player too  
and if you'd care to take a dare i'll make a bet with you,  
Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
but give the devil his due  
i'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul  
'cause i think i'm better than you._

_The boy said my name's Johnny and it might be a sin  
but i'll take your bet and you're gonna regret  
'cause i'm the best there's ever been._

_Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards,  
and if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
but if you lose the devil gets your soul. _

_The devil opened up his case and he said i'll start this show  
and fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow,  
Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
and it made a [sic] evil hiss and a band of demons joined in  
and it sounded something like this._

(aqui es donde comienzan a comeptir Kick y lou con sus guitarras pero de pronto Lou hace trampa lanzandole cosas que tenia escondidas con su cola):

Kick: eres un tramposo Lou.

Lou: Haber cuanto aguantas Buttowski, JAJAJAJAJAJA

Lou Siguió lanzándole objetos a Kick para que pueda perder pero Kick los esquivaba y no dejaba de tocar la guitarra (Impresionante) y después Kick sigue cantando:

_When the devil finished Johnny said well you're pretty good old son  
but sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done._

_He played fire on the mountain run boys, run  
the devil's in the house of the rising sun,  
chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
granny does your dog bite no child, no._

La competencia seguía Kick vs Lou lo estaban dando todo por el todo y Lou empezó otra vez ha hacerle trampa.

Kick: No te cansas?

Lou: Puedo hacer todo esto todo el día, jajajajajaaja.

Kick: Demonios tengo que hacer algo.

Kick y Lou seguían tocando sus Guitarras pero a kick le dolían las manos otra vez y sus vendajes se tiñaban de rojo.

Lou: JAJAJAJAJA La victoria es mía jaajajajajaja.

Kick: Rayos, No me voy a desmayar otra vez, tengo que ganarle para sacar a todos de aquí. Voy a seguir tocando por todos y por los que murieron en el antiguo pueblo de Georgia esto es por ustedes Johnny y Charlie.

Kick y Lou siguieron tocando y tocando hasta que de repente la Guitarra de Lou explota en mil pedazos:

Lou: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO, Voy a perder maldita sea.

Gunther: Kick es tu oportunidad, Hazlo toca un acorde muy fuerte para derrotarlo.

Kick: Muy bien, lo haré.

Y así Kick Toco su solo de guitarra con pasión, sus manos sangraban y sangraban y de repente Kick toca un acorde muy poderoso tan poderoso que en la jaula donde estaba Kendall el candado de Lou se destruye por completo y Kendall es liberada de inmediato:

Kendall: SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II Soy libre…..

Lou: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO Esto no me puede estar pasando¡

Kick: Pues si está pasando Lou y a Rockear (Empieza la canción donde se quedo):

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat  
and he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet,  
Johnny said, devil just come on back if you ever wanna try again  
i done told you once you son of a bitch i'm the best that's ever been._

_He played fire on the mountain run boys, run  
the devil's in the house of the rising sun,  
chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
granny will your dog bite no child, no._

Y así termina la canción con un gran final Kick Diciendo CHIMICHANGA, todo el publico gritan de emoción y aplausos incluso los demonios corean a Kick, y Kendall corre hacia Kick y lo abraza:

Kendall: Gracias Kick por liberarme.

Kick: De nada

Lou: Esto no puede ser, me vengaré de ti Buttowski, jajajaaj.

De repente el suelo se abre y Lou cae en el agujero sin fondo:

Lou: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Después de eso el lugar empezó a temblar, los demonios y el público desaparecieron y no sabían que hacer, el lugar se estaba destruyendo por completo pero de repente aparecen varias motocicletas extrañas con alas y Kick dijo:

Kick: Ahí que salir de aquí.

Kendall: Pero falta Reynaldo, Kick no lo podemos dejar aquí.

De repente se abre una grieta en el suelo y escupe a Reynaldo que estaba inconciente:

Kick: Bueno Ya somos todos, vámonos de aquí.

Kick y su banda se subieron a las motos y las chicas también se subieron y Tom llevaba a Reynaldo en la espalda por mala suerte pero ni modo, arrancaron sus motocicletas y se fueron de aquí, cuando todos salieron del infierno y volvían al mundo real las motocicletas desparecieron y todo mundo aplaudía y coreban a Kick, Kick hacía su pose típica pero de pronto se sintío mal se desmayo otra vez y le sangraban las manos otra vez:

Kendall: AY Kick, KIIICCCKK, Respondeme, no me hagas pasar por esta situación otra vez.

Gunther: Hay que llevarlo al hospital y rápido.

Mouth: Deprisa se esta desangrando otra vez.

Continuara…

El tema "Ain´t no Grave" es de Johnny Cash y era el tema de entrada del Luchador The Undertaker en el año 2011.

El tema "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" es del grupo "The Charlie Daniels Band" y el Remix de ese mismo tema es de Steve Ouimette.

Y este es el noveno capítulo amigos espero que les alla gustado y creo que mañana subo el último capítulo para subir el segundo fic de Kick Buttowski, jeje espero sus reviews porfavor comenten y aunque ando un poco triste porque Kick Buttowski ya descanza en paz, T_T pero nunca nos olvidaremos de ese pequeño acróbata. Bueno ahí los dejo, jeje.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Una leyenda del Rock.

En el capitulo anterior Kick derrotó a Lou y salvó a toda la escuela de MellowBrook y todo volvía a la normalidad hasta que Kick volvió a desmayarse y cayó inconsciente otra vez hasta que sus amigos lo llevaron en el hospital. Después Kick Buttowski durmió 2 semanas completas sin despertarse hasta que empezó a despertarse:

Kick: Ay, mi cabeza, que pasó?

Honey: OOhhh Cariño despertaste nos preocupaste a todos (abrazándolo).

Kick: Mama, Mama, estoy bien gracias me asfixias.

Honey: Gracias a dios que despertaste dormiste 2 semanas por completas como ves?

Kick: 2 Semanas completas? Imposible no pudo pasar eso.

Honey: El doctor me dijo que habías perdido mucha sangre, que fue lo que pasó en la escuela? Tuviste un accidente o algo así?

Kick: HHeee algo parecido.

Honey: No entiendo nada, que estuviste haciendo?

Kick: Solo tocábamos canciones de rock en la escuela nadamas.

De repente llega el doctor:

Doctor: Cómo esta el paciente el día de hoy?

Kick: Supongo que bien. Pero Cuando podré utilizar mis manos creo que exageró mucho al vendarlas.

Doctor: Jovencito no podrás usar tus manos por dos meses completos.

Kick: Que? Porque? Necesito seguir tocando Guitarra, no puedo dejar de tocar.

Doctor: Con que guitarra eh? Parece que estuviste tocando con cuchillos o algo así, tienes varias heridas en ambas manos por eso te desangraste y necesitas ayuda para que te atiendan, y mucho reposo y ejercicios ligeros para ambas manos y nada de tocar guitarra entendió señor Buttowski?

Kick: Si ya entendí.

Doctor: Bueno señora Buttowski me retiro, por cierto en dos días lo damos de alta para que pueda salir del hospital.

Honey: Muchas gracias doctor.

Kick: Mamá donde esta Papá, Brad y Brianna?

Honey: No te preocupes hijo, tu papá va a venir a visitarte después del trabajo, Brad y Brianna están en la escuela, no te preocupes.

Kick: Bueno es un alivio.

Honey: Y alguien especial quiere visitarte hijo.

Kick: Quien?

En eso entra Kendall muy nerviosa con unas flores:

Kendall: Hola Kick, Como has estado?

Kick: Estoy bien, pero todavía estoy acostado, mamá podrías dejarme a solas con ella. Por favor?

Honey: Esta bien cariño, lo que quieras.

Kendall: Gracias por salvarme (abrazándolo y besándolo).

Kick: Esta bien, esta bien, no me debes nada.

Kendall: Claro que te lo debo y mucho y quiero besarte más.

Kick: Jejejejejeejeje.

Kick y Kendall se estaban besando cuando la enfermera entró interrumpiéndolos.

Enfermera: Es hora de revisar al paciente, sucede algo?

Kick y Kendall: Nada, nada, O/O.

Después de dos días Kick sale del hospital y guardó reposo durante 1 semana en su casa para después volver a la escuela y toda la escuela le daba aplausos, lo coreaban, y todos gritaban:

Kick: Gracias a todos, gracias, gracias.

Después de tanta celebración Kick entró a clases pero lo más interesante es lo que iba a ocurrir en el receso.

Gunther: Kick ya que saliste del hospital y estas de regreso te tenemos una sorpresa.

Kick: Gunther No debiste.

Mouth: Vamos Kick te lo mereces, además venciste a Reynaldo en la batalla de las bandas.

James: Sin mencionar al demonio Lou.

Tom: Si es cierto te mereces todo y más.

Chris: Ya dejemos de hablar y vamos al escenario de la escuela para que recibas tu regalo.

Kick: Esta bien, esta bien.

De repente toda el escenario estaba lleno de alumnos y Kick estaba en primera fila, de repente iban a empezar a cantar, ya en el escenario la banda de Kick estaba preparada pero quien va a cantar Gunther y era Kendall? No lo podía creer.

Kick: Kendall va a Cantar?

Sam: Si amigo Kendall va a Cantar y Gunther también porque te hicieron una canción en tu honor por habernos salvado a todos.

Valerie: No te olvides que también venció a Lou.

Jackie: Es cierto pero ya va a empezar.

Ya estaban listos para cantar en el micrófono con su guitarra y Kendall en el piano y decían 1, 2 y 3: ( watch?v=0cgSdl2f24U)

Kendall:

_Voices in the air_

_I hear 'em loud and clear_

_Telling me to listen._

_Whispers in my ear_

_Nothing can compare_

_I just wanna listen._

Gunther:

_As my world turns, the heart beats_

_Not only in my chest, but the heart in the streets_

_So when they feel this, they feel me_

_But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre Beats_

_I am from the city of people, came from the bottom_

_Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, whats up?_

_Except for shows, we are the dead man walkin'_

_But reflections show this kid's still got it_

_Better be known I got the throne like I don't know_

_that there's a king_

_Never grew up around a family because I'm not a human being_

_And anyone under my bubble thats coming in my spot, for the top_

_Let 'em hav it, cause when I leave, the whole world drops_

_Lace up Kells._

Kendall:

_I hear voices in the air_

_I hear it loud and clear_

_They're telling me to listen_

_Whispers in my ear_

_Nothing can compare_

_I just want to listen…_

_Telling me_

_I'm Invincible (3x)_

_Telling me_

_I'm Invincible (3x)_

_I am._

Gunther:

_Waking up sweatin from the stress of being caged out_

_Everything I write is played out like what is this_

_Tear the whole page out_

_Man I come from holes in the wall but they don't know the past_

_Even if I told them it all they wouldn't know the half_

_So maybe I fill up my luggage with all these dreams_

_And pull on my black coat and my black chucks and _

_nothing in my jeans_

_It's just one, til the day come like Rocky's movie scene_

_The day I'm on top of the world, look up the screen _

_like this is me, this is Kells_

_Crucified by the public without the nails_

_Do or die in my city but clearly I never failed_

_Lost myself from the game when I found myself from the cell_

_And I found myself from the fame when I lost myself in the pills_

_And you cannot mess with me still, seen the boys and they winnin'_

_Underdogs of the year, Cleveland boys in tha buildin'_

_What the fuck is a ceiling?_

_I'm taking us to the top_

_And when I leave the whole world drops_

_Lace Up Kells…_

Kendall:

_I hear voices in the air_

_I hear it loud and clear_

_They're telling me to listen_

_Whispers in my ear_

_Nothing can compare_

_I just wanna listen_

_Telling me_

_I'm Invincible (3x)_

_Telling me_

_I'm Invincible (3x)_

_I am._

Y así termina la canción y Kick no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que ve a Kendall cantar y le gustó mucho el regalo de bienvenida que le dieron sus compañeros y estaba feliz, pero todavía no podía tocar nada ya que sus manos todavía las tenía vendadas y necesitaba ayuda pero bueno, después del concierto que le dieron a Kick, ya era hora de salir de la escuela Kick se despedía de todos pero había una chica que lo estaba esperando:

Kick: Hola Kendall, cuánto tiempo llevas aquí esperando?

Kendall: Desde hace una hora porque salí temprano de clases.

Kick: Oh, Ya veo, entonces quieres ir alguna parte?

Kendall: Si, quiero ir a la colina del muerto Dave para caminar.

Kick: En serio?

Kendall: Si, además necesito que alguien que me haga compañía, entiendes verdad?

Kick: Siiii, entiendo, jejeje O/O.

Kendall: Entonces, vámonos.

Kendall iba pegada al brazo de Kick caminando por el pueblo pero antes de ir a la colina, fueron a comprar algunas botanas como papas, cacahuates y gepardex claro esta, después se dirigieron a la colina del muerto, ya casi estaban en la cima.

Kendall: Parece que ya llegamos. (Muy cansada).

Kick: Si ya llegamos.

Kendall: Si ahí que sentarnos a comer aunque en el suelo.

Kick: No Kendall, no comeremos aquí, el suelo está lleno de mucho polvo.

Kendall: Entonces en donde sugieres que comamos.

Kick: Ya se en donde, acompáñame.

Kick y Kendall caminaron unos metros más y hasta que iban a entrar en una cueva:

Kendall: Vamos a comer adentro de esa cueva?

Kick: Si, pero no exactamente en la cueva, vamos a entrar.

Kick y Kendall entraron en la cueva toda oscura y húmeda hasta que Kendall abrió los ojos y no lo podía creer, dentro de esta cueva había una pequeña casa que se veía muy bien:

Kendall: Esto es lo que me querías mostrar Kick, GUAU no sabía que había una casa dentro de esa cueva, como la encontraste?

Kick: No la encontré, yo la construi, como ves?

Kendall: QQUUEEE? Es imposible, tu la construiste solo?

Kick: No, Gunther y algunos amigos me ayudaron a construirla, fue hace 3 años en el 3 año de la secundaria, como mis papás me castigaron y no me permitían hacer acrobacias con mi skate, entonces decidi entrar a un curso de carpintería para distraerme y gracias a eso la construi.

Kendall: Es maravilloso e increíble, entonces entramos?

Kick: Claro, deja saco mis llaves.

Entonces Kick abrió la puerta y ya dentro de la casa Kendall quedó más impactada cuando vio lo arreglada que esta bueno media vacía la casa por que solo había algunos muebles y uno que otro sofá, etc.

Kendall: Guau Kick tu casa tiene todo.

Kick: Bueno no todo solo falta pintar la pared y ponerle impermeabilizante al techo y la instalación eléctrica se la pongo después pero tiene todo cocina, baño, sala y una recámara, como ves, aunque me falta el patio para que mi ropa se seque y para el agua, arriba de la casa hay un tinaco donde se almacena el agua de lluvia.

Kendall: En serio?

Kick: Si, Enlo mero alto de la colina puse un tuvo en donde tiene que caer el agua de lluvia y después hay unos filtros para que limpie el agua que está arriba del tinaco después el agua se almacena ahí y listo, tenemos agua para beber, bañarnos y lavar platos o lo que sea.

Kendall: Es perfecto. Creo que se convirtió en nuestro nidito de amor no lo crees Kick n_n?

Kick: HHeeeeeeee yyyyyyyyooooooo, jejejeeje creo O/O.

Kendall: Kiiiicckk¡. ( Con una voz muy sensual).

Kick: Kendall, yo te amo.

Kendall: Callate y bésame.

En esos momentos Kick y Kendall se estaban besándose apasionadamente, los dos entraron en calor y ellos se fueron a la recamara a hacer lo "suyo".

Después cayó más noche de hecho ya eran las 10 de la noche y tenían que irse a sus casas, así que salieron de la casa en la cueva para irse:

Kendall: Kick, fue maravilloso, podemos regresar otra vez?

Kick: Si Kendall O/O pero otro día, jejejeje (Con la cara roja).

Después Kick fue a acompañar a Kendall a su casa para que no se fuera sola ya que estaba muy oscuro:

Kendall: Gracias Kick, me la pasé bien contigo.

Kick: Jejeje, de nada cuando quieras.

Después antes de que Kick se fuera, Kendall lo agarra por detrás y lo besa.

Kick: Guau, Kendall que fue eso O/O?

Kendall: es mi agradecimiento por lo de hoy y te amo, nos vemos mañana.

Kick: Yo igual, que duermas bien, adiós.

Después de que Kick se despidiera de Kendall, se dirigió directamente a su casa y su mamá ya estaba preocupada:

Honey: Kick donde estuviste todo el día, estaba preocupada.

Kick: Mamá estoy bien y estuve todo el día con mi novia.

Honey: Con Kendall? Pero que estuvieron haciendo los dos? (Interrogándolo).

Kick: Solo fuimos a pasear, es todo.

Honey: Menos mal, pero avisa primero quieres? Para no preocuparme.

Kick: Ya mamá esta bien, lo haré y ya me voy a dormir a mi habitación, buenas noches.

Honey: Buenas noches, hijo. Que duermas bien.

Y así Kick se durmió a su habitación, pero dos meses después Kick ya estaba en la escuela, sus heridas en las manos ya se curaron por completo y el doctor le dio permiso de tocar la guitarra pero sin excederse tanto y Kick ya no aguantaba las ganas de tocar una melodía así que Kick llamó a sus amigos al escenario de la escuela para tocar:

Kick: Bueno muchachos, ya estoy curado, hay que rockear.

Mouth: Muy bien, pero que canción vas a cantar?

Kick: Para esta vez no voy a cantar, solo a tocar una melodía tranquila con mi guitarra.

Gunther: Estas seguro Kick?

Kick: Si amigo.

James: Déjelo que toque cualquier melodía.

Tom y Chris: Si, ya estamos preparados.

Kick: Bueno chicos ahí va y 1,2 y 3 ( watch?v=6OI9qcTwRN4).

Esa melodía se escuchaba por toda la escuela y todos sabían que Kick regresó a rockear así que toda la escuela se salió de clases y se fueron al escenario donde estaba Kick y su banda y de Hecho todo el teatro de la escuela estaba llenándose poco a poco hasta que ya no cuperon y sólo para ver a Kick rockear y si le salía bien ya que se había recuperado de las lesiones que tenían de las manos y todos asombrados mientras que Kick tocaba la guitarra con pasión.

Y así se acaba la canción todo la escuela aplaudiendo y gritando emocionados, Kick no se había dado cuenta de que el teatro de la escuela estaba lleno de gente, incluso los maestros estaban ahí disfrutando de la melodía de la banda de la escuela.

Kick: Guau, no sabía que había gente aquí, no me di cuenta.

Gunther: Es cierto amigo pero como empezaste a tocar todo el mundo escuchó y vino hasta acá para animarte.

Kick: bueno, bueno ya no aguanto las ganas de rockear otra vez (Muy emocionado).

Mouth: Ya está bien tranquilízate y cual vamos a tocar?

Kick: Ya se cual.

James: Entonces yo ya estoy listo, Tom y Chris también están listos.

Kick: Bueno vamos a Empezar a Rockear¡

Toda la escuela estaba presente incluso Kendall, Sam, Valerie y Jackie estaban gritando y emocionadas como locas porque ya van a empezar a tocar.

Kendall: Estoy emocionada.

Sam: Yo también.

Valerie: Igual yo.

Jackie: eso Gunther, toca la guitarra como nunca.

Y así empezó la melodía: ( watch?v=5nVSYt3c0jw)

Esta melodía la Canta Kick y Gunther.

Kick:

_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight_

_And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right_

_The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_

Kick y Gunther:

_Fighting high, fighting on for the steel_

_Through the wastelands evermore._

Kick:

_The scattered souls will feel the hell that is wasted on the shores_

Kick y Gunther:

_On the blackest waves in history_

_We watch them as they go_

_Through fire, pain and once again we know._

Kick y Gunther:

_So now we fly ever free_

_We're free before the thunderstorm_

_On towards the wilderness our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight_

_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls._

Kick y Gunther:

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lights are so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on._

Kick:

_As the red day is dawning_

_And the lightning cracks the sky,_

_They raise their hands to the heavens above_

_As we send them to their lies._

Kick y Gunther:

_Running back through the mid-morning light_

_There's a burning in my heart._

Kick:

_We're banished from the time in the fallen land_

_To a light beyond the stars._

Kick y Gunther:

_In the blackest dreams we do believe_

_Our destiny this time_

_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight._

Kick y Gunther:

_And on the wings of a dream_

_So far beyond reality_

_All alone in desperation_

_Now the time is gone._

Kick y Gunther:

_Lost inside you'll never find_

_Lost within my own mind_

_Day after day this misery must go on._

Kick y Gunther:

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lights are so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on._

Todos: _Oooohh , Oooohh, Ooohhoooohhhhhhh¡_

Todos: _Oooohh , Oooohh, Ooohhoooohhhhhhh¡._

Y ahi todos empezaron a tocar sus guitarras con más ganas y de hecho esa melodía era más difícil ya que exigía mucha presión y Kick tocaba excepcionalmente la melodía sin cansarse porque estaba felizmente tocando con ganas más de la cuenta y aquí se termina los solos de las guitarras:

Kick y Gunther:

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_

_We've fought so hard now can we understand?_

_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_

_For freedom of every man._

Kick y Gunther:

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lights are so wasted and gone,_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on._

Y así termina la canción todos gritando y aplaudiendo y coreando a la banda y Kick con su pose diciendo CHIMICHANGA¡ y después la banda entra en el backstage y las chicas los estaban esperando para felicitarlos.

Kendall: Estuviste increíble Kick (Abrazándolo y besándolo)

Kick: Gracias, Jejejeje o/o.

Jackie: Estivustes Genial amorcito.. n_n…

Gunther: Gracias, tengo el Don. Jeje.

Sam: Valla no tocas nada mal.

Mouth: Mira quien habla.

Sam: Callate y bésame idiota (Y se besan).

Mouth: Oye, tranquila porque tan ruda O/O.

Valerie: Tocas bien, para ser un novato.

Tom: Gracias, jeje.

Valerie y tom se besan y en cuanto a Chris y James no tenían chicas para variar hasta que dos admiradoras desconocidas se lanzan sobre los dos y besándolos:

Kick: Ya era hora, nadamás faltaban ustedes dos de que tengan dos chicas y para ustedes solitos.

James: Si verdad? Ahora estoy muy a gusto.

Chirs: Yo Igualmente.

Kick: Bueno porque no celebramos en el garaje de mi casa tengo muchos gepardex para divertirnos, como ven?

Gunther: Suena Genial, así que vámonos.

Y la gente todavía estaba gritando de emoción ya que en la preparatoria de MellowBrook estaba alborotada y todos gritaban y coreaban el nombre de Kick:

Gunther: Kick, no escuchas? La gente te está coreando.

Kick: Si Gunther, lo escucho.

Sam: Y Sabes que significa esto Kick:

Kick: No…

Kendall: Todo eso Kick los aplausos, las coreadas, los gritos y las emociones, todo eso quiere decir que por fin te has convertido en una leyenda del Rock.

Kick: No lo pensé así, bueno yo ya soy una leyenda del rock. Y Vamos a celebrar.

Todos: SSSSIIIIIIIIIII.

Y así Kick y sus amigos se fueron a celebrar tomando gepardex y Kick se había convertido en una leyenda del rock en Mellowbrook y Kick y Kendall siguieron siendo novios para siempre.

FIN.

Bueno espero que este último capítulo de mi fic les alla gustado y pasado mañana subieré el segundo fic de Kick Buttowski LAS LUCHAS EN MELLOWBROOK y ps no he podido hacer el capítulo 6 porque pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas el funeral de Kick TT_TT que tan solo recordarlo lloro en las noches, lloro mucho, pero bueno así es la vida y tiene que seguir pero ese acróbata seguirá en nuestros corazones por toda la eternidad y para siempre, bueno es todo nos vemos pasado mañana, creo…

Notas:

1.- El tema "Invencible" es del Grupo Machine Gun Kelly y este tema fue usado en la presentación de John Cena para su pelea contra The Rock en Wrestlemania XXVIII y digamos que este tema me llegó al corazón porque te inspira para que sigas adelante y nunca te rindas.

2.- El tema "Cliffs of Dover" es de Erick Johnson y este tema musical nadie canta, solo tocan.

3.- El tema "Through the fire and the flames" es del Grupo Dragon Force y este tema es difícil de tocar porque te cansan las manos.

4.- Los temas anteriores se basaron en el videojuego GUITAR HERO III: Leyends of Rock y de ahí me inspiré para hacer este fic así que comenten.

Ps para cualquier aclaración, queja o reclamo escriban reviews…


End file.
